I Will not Be A Monster!
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Her name is Destiny. She read the series and dreamed of a btter life. She got the exact opposite. She has the Volturi, and four sadistic vampires after her. Did i mention she's two weeks old in vampire birthdays?This story is voilent! Cannon pairings AV
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story I wrote and managed to save before everything was deleated. If you like it review and I'll post the rest if not I'll delete this. I hope you like it!!!**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight or Edward. Grat now I'm depressed

:`(

I shivered it was cold out not your average night in Columbia, Connecticut. I was waiting for my ride home and it was getting darker and colder. So I decided to walk. I got about half way there when somebody stopped at the side of the road waiting for me. (No I didn't get kidnapped). It was my Uncle I got in and he drove home. Once there I did my homework and thought about how terrible the next day would be. I was in the middle of a big fight with this other girl Megan and I didn't want to deal with it.

Oh! I know I'll just fake friendship! That had been my best thought all night. I stopped worrying and went to bed after rereading my favorite parts of _Twilight_. I envied Bella but knew she deserved someone special. But that wasn't stopping me from looking for my own Edward Cullen. That was one search that wouldn't stop until he was found. I passed out right after I read the meadow scene.

The next day was better Megan had accepted my phony friendship and believed it real and stopped complaining and I'd squashed a couple rumors. When I got off the bus I ran inside and went down stairs to drop off my backpack with all of its evil 8th grade homework inside.

"Mom I'm going in the woods," I called to her about to head out the door. I needed time to think; to vent the deception was starting to wear on me.

"O.k. Destiny but try to be back before it gets too late." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Mom!" I called over my shoulder heading for the edge of the yard. I walked down the hill in the woods till I was at my thinking place, right by the bright blue stream. Sunlight was streaming through the trees giving a green tint to the light. This place was magical and always worked to calm me off eventually. Right now it wasn't working I was furious. The other day and part of today Megan had been explosive and had yelled at me about how I acted like I was perfect and had no problems. And she best I'm more messed up than her and everyone else at the table combined.

"She has no idea!" I spat out in a furious whisper.

Just because I don't wear my emotions on my sleeve.' I vented silently. Doesn't mean I think I'm perfect. If they knew the real me I would have more friends. But it would also mean the more I would lose the next time I moved. I did that last time showed the real me had loads of friends. Then I moved I had practically torn my heart out. I can't ever do that again. They would also realize how sucky my life really is. People think I'm just an overprotective fool. But in truth it's my mothering instinct kicking in. I was more the Mom of the family than my Mom. I felt like she was my daughter and my brother my son only occasionally did they do or say something to set me straight. But still for Megan to go that far made me want to slap her so hard her grandchildren would feel it.

Just then the magic of my thinking place started to work on my and I started to calm down. Just a bit but I was still worrying, but now I was worrying about the future. This summer Mom had promised we would move out of our Aunt and Uncles house and get our own. The down side was that I would have to stay home more, clean more, and cook more. I mean I already did a good amount of that.

Oh, well! Whatever I can do to help her out. Being a single parent is hard. I mean even with me giving her all money I make we still struggled.

I continued in that thought pattern for quite some time. In the end I managed to completely calm down. I looked around thinking about nothing in particular. I sat like that for quite some time. Then I heard the first scream. I jumped to my feet and raced up the hill, though all my instincts were telling me to flee. I made it into the house to see something "kissing" my Mom's neck, something that had fangs. My mind ran to thoughts of _Twilight._Oh, no. It's a vampire and it sure as hell isn't a vegetarian.

I ran at the vampire knowing it was already too late, that there was nothing I could do, and that I was going to die. Shit! Where's Alexander?

My eyes searched the room landing on a lifeless lump on the ground. I t was a body, still, not breathing or moving, eyes wide open in horror mouth open as if still screaming. It was Alexander. I screamed completely enraged all traces of fear gone now. I attacked the vampire furiously. He sighed and dropped my Mom who moaned weakly and just lay there. I already had my phone out and called the neighbor.

"Help danger hurry." I said quickly before the phone was snatched away from me he smashed it and looked murderously angry.

"You're too late. Others are on their way!" I said triumphantly.

He growled and lunged at me so fast I didn't even see it. I just felt his lips lock over where my jugular was then immeasurable pain. I screamed again. He released me.

"I was going to kill everyone in your town. But what's the fun in that when I can just let you do it and since I've killed your family you shall suffer for all eternity. That should teach you to mess with a vampire. Then in front of me he killed my mother and left before anyone had a chance to show up. I knew people would come, I would be stuck in a hospital, and once the change was completed I would go crazy with blood lust and kill everyone in that hospital . I couldn't let that happen. I had always been tough well now I had to tough it out. I got up and forced my self to get in my Mom's car. I had never been physically taught to drive but I knew enough. I backed out the driveway and drove till the car was out of gas. By then I was somewhere in the Pennsylvania wilderness far from all civilization. I got out of the car and crawled away under a bush and waited for the change to be complete.

Good now I won't be hurting anyone. After this I will go to Forks, Washington, and see if the rest of the story is true I could use some help. I mean I'm only 14. Oh, shit! I'm going to be 14 forever. How can I even think like that my mom is dead! And so is little Alex he was only 11 his birthday was tomorrow!!

I cried while I still could through all the pain but I didn't scream knowing that would attract attention. When my tears wouldn't come anymore I knew the change was nearly complete. I thought about the Twilight books to distract myself from the pain but how long the pain last I couldn't say. Someone could have told me it had been a century and I would have believed them. But when it had run its course it reluctantly left. I opened my eyes and looked around.


	2. Chapter 2: Thirst

**Disclaimer: I don****'t own Twilight…yet! *Evil grin***

Everything was so clear!! Even though it was night I could see every detail of the bush under which I lay clearly. I could even see details that had been obscure to my human eyes! This first thing I checked for was human scent or heart beats. I heard a few heartbeats that could possibly be human and I ran for it. I will NOT be a monster!!

The next thing I heard was an elk's heart beat the smell that came with it wasn't the most appealing, but anything to sooth my throat would be nice. Ow!!!!! Great now that that's at the front of my mind… Time to hunt!!

The pain in my throat was excruciating, but at least it was controllable. I felt like Bella in control but dangerous all the same. I checked once again for the sound of human heart beats carefully not breathing. Hearing none I allowed myself to sink down into my hunter's crouch following my instincts. The elk hadn't stood a chance I drained it quickly. I was still thirsty. So I went to find the other one. It wasn't a difficult chase. In less than ten minutes I was done. My throat was still throbbing dully, but I knew that was to be expected. I needed to know how long it had taken so I went back to the road and ran towards the nearest town. As I neared I quickly stopped breathing and slowed to a walk so as not to scare the humans. I was a human just a little while ago and I'm already calling the 'the humans'?

I shook my head and kept moving. The closer I got the more I heard like 'Who is she?', 'Where is she from?', and from the guys 'Dam, is she Hot!'. I ignored all that and kept walking. It was a good thing it was night or I would have been sparkling brighter than a disco ball. I was also surprised this was easier than I'd thought it would be. Sure my throat felt like it was burning off and I felt an urge to drain them all. I still wasn't a murderer at least…………. not yet. But it was getting harder so I sped up grabbed a paper and ran out of there. Not caring who or what saw me. Once I was far enough away I looked at the paper searching for the date. It said that today was July 23, 2009. The change had taken a week. What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??

I ran to a lake that was just a few miles away. I took a deep breath before looking down into its depths to check my complexion. I gasped. It hadn't been the white, cold, and hard as marble skin that surprised me, or the blood red eyes that now replaced my green ones. Nor was it the inhuman beauty. I had expected that. No it was more the age of the face staring back at me. That can't be me!!

But it could and it was. My dark brown hair was a foot longer than I remembered and nearly reached my butt. I looked like I was 17. But I was 14; my birthday was February 9, 1995. How could this have happened? As my mind had raced all over searching for an answer I realized I had gone stock-still. Not a calm still but a tense nervous one. I must have aged during the change. Why didn't it just let me stay the same??!!

As I pondered this I remembered something I should have done when I first opened my eyes. So I decided to revisit all my important memories now. First I want through all the ones about moving, about my friends and my family…. I let out an anguished cry when I reached my last memories of them. The last memory I revisited was the one I would never let fade. It was the memory of the one who had taken it all away from me. I didn't know his name but he had black hair and I will never forget what he looks like even if (I live… no wrong word my life was over…) my existence lasts millennia I shall not forget.

What if he was still there in town what about Caitlin and all my fake friends? No matter who they are they don't deserve to die. Or to go through what I've gone through. With that thought I took off running for home. Once there I stopped at my house and grabbed all my Twilight books along with a paper and pencil I wrote Caitlin a note. Here's what it said.

Caitlin,

Think about Twilight for a minute. Focus hard! What James did to Bella happened to me. I'm 17 forever. Tell Emily and all others who might believe you but keep it quiet. He might still be around and I want you all to live. Stay safe. I'll call you if I can.

Destiny

Once I was done writing that I ran to her house, put the letter on the doorstep the part that said for Caitlin sticking out, rang her doorbell, and ran away. The sun was rising so I ran back to my thinking spot to figure out what to do. First thing I decided to do was reread the Twilight series in search of any helpful information. In the end I just needed to remember names, which coven everyone was from and if they had powers I should worry about. I should go see the Cullen's maybe they can help me figure out what's going on and why.

I was already on my feet by the time that thought crossed my mind. I started to run towards Forks, Washington. I ran through the most isolated parts of states so no accidents would occur it only took me a day to reach Montana and I was really enjoying the run. But I needed to stop and hunt before I got any closer to people. If I remembered correctly and I was sure I did Renesme was half human and I would never take any risks around anyone who was remotely human. So I hunted down a pack of wolves but just before I killed them. I decided against it they reminded me too much of the fact I was an animal lover so I went after a couple of elk instead. They weren't as good but I didn't feel as bad about it either.

I took off running again. As I ran the more furious as depressed I got. My family's dead. My friends might die soon because I didn't do _his _dirty work. Why had he killed them? What had they done? Why did I have to live to see my family torn apart?!?!!My throat was choked with sobs and emotions that my body could no longer show. But I was still crying, so much that it hurt.

I had to stop running then, I was nearing another town and if my emotions aren't in check something might happen and I would regret it for eternity. I will never be like _him _no matter what! The very thought of being like that family killer made me calm down. I would never be the source of so much pain to someone else no matter what has been done to me. I calmed down but as I became more level headed I also started to worry.

What if he does go after Caitlin and Emily G.? What if Megan is hurt because of me? I let loose a cry of agony. No matter what I do someone I love will probably end up hurt!

I was nearing Forks now and I made sure to stay far away from wolf territory. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I would not be the cause of a war. I also avoided the town. That was just too many people at once. The town I had visited at almost everyone had been sleeping and that was really testing my restraint. I was a newborn after all. I had reached the Cullen's driveway and I slowed to a jog.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cullens

_**Wow twilight was way worng! "Caitlin, this is Destiny! He's coming. Take those that believe you or will go with you and hide."**_

I have no idea what to say to them. What if they attacked me? That's stupid! They must know I'm coming by now Alice should have seen that. God, I hope they're real. I could really use some help! I place to stay wouldn't be half bad either. By now I was almost to the door. I slowed even further to a flat out walk. I took a deep breath to calm myself and knocked.

"What the hell?" I heard someone say from inside within the next second someone was there. It was Emmett he looked me over stopping on my eyes and growled. He must have seen the red and thought I'd come to hurt someone.

"Hey there! Let's not be too hasty! You don't even know me!" I said hands held up in mock surrender. I knew if it came to a fight I would win. I was still a newborn so even he couldn't stop me. I hid the shock well but this was the first time I had heard my new voice. It sounded so odd coming from me. Then I saw two more faces show up behind Emmett's it looked like Edward and Carlisle. Finally someone who would listen to me!

"Emmett, who is this," asked Carlisle before I could speak.

"No clue." But I can guess look at her eyes!!" He responded in a hiss.

"I am not with the Voultri!" I said irritated. I hate when I am mistaken for someone I'm not.

"Ya right!" said Emmett or at least I had thought it was Emmett but he hadn't moved his lips.

"Did you say something?" I asked scrutinizing his face.

"No."

Oh, crap this can't be happening I have a power too!! What is wrong with the world! They were looking at me guardedly as if they didn't trust me.

"Oh, come on. I'm telling you I'm not with the Volturi! I'm a 'vegetarian' for pete's sakes!" They were looking at me like I'd just spoken gibberish.

"Then why are your eyes red?" asked Carlisle who was still calm. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm still a newborn! I'm not even a week old!" They were still staring at me. "Can I come in? Or are you just going to stare at me with your mouths hanging open?"

'Rude much'-that was Emmett.

"I heard that!" I hissed finally provoked. I needed to calm down. If my emotions got out of control I would break my promise. Emmett was staring at me. 'How the hell did she know that?' I just rolled my eyes again. Carlisle led the way to the living room where everyone else was gathered including….Renesme. My throat started to burn more intensely than before, but it wasn't unmanageable. I would just have to try harder than usual. Bella was staring at me

'Who is she?' was her only thought. I was getting sick of the same old question everyone else was thinking along those same lines as well. It was making my head hurt. I started to rub my head lightly trying to alleviate the sudden stress.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked concerned. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to lie either.

"No, I'll never be alright again!" I said sorrow and pain creeping into my tone. I could tell he was about to ask more but I held up a finger. There was something I needed to say before the interrogations began and Edward wasn't helping.

"First Edward could you stop trying to read my mind? I'm not intentionally blocking you but it's hurting my head!" he looked shocked so did the rest of them. Their minds were filled with questions. "Secondly, if your going to be rude. Say it out loud. I can hear your thoughts so thinking it isn't all that much better than saying it!" I ripple of shock rocked through them yet again. "That's also why my head hurts. And Bella I wasn't excluding you when I said I could hear everyone's thoughts" Her head had snapped up at her name and she now looked even more shocked than the rest of them. Jasper could feel the confusion as well as I could sense it and started to try to calm everyone down. I fought for control over my own emotions and I won. I was shocked but didn't show it.

"I don't want to calm down thank you oh so very much. I can control my own emotions." I said icily. Jasper looked dumb founded.

"How did you do that? Not only did you stop me from influencing you. You made it so my influence didn't reach anybody!" He asked still shocked.

"I don't know! I came here for answers!" I said too surprised to be cold.

"Well if you don't work with the Volturi then you won't mind telling us who created you. My emotions went from surprise to sorrow and rage so fast it surprised them.

"I have no idea who he is! The second I find out I plan to hunt him down and kill him!" I said my eyes flashing dangerously. They looked worried now. Calm down Destiny this is not how you get in good with the good guys!

"Jacob go take Renesme to the cottage" said Bella. I nodded minutely it was probably for the best. I was an emotional time bomb. As they left I went and sat on the couch. I cried, there were no tears, but I still cried. After they were gone Carlisle came over and sat next to me.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly.

"Destiny," I whispered back.

"How old are you, Destiny?"

"I'm 14," I said knowing they wouldn't believe me. So I explained. "My birthday is February 9, 1995, or at least it was. When I changed it took a week and during it I aged 3 years. I don't know how but I did." They were all staring at me.

"Your 14?" asked Edward in disbelief. I nodded. Esme came over and hugged me. She didn't even know me!

"You poor thing," she said.

"The change took a week?" Carlisle said shocked. I nodded.

"The scary thing is that isn't my worst memory." I said in a low whisper knowing they all would hear.

"What happened to you? Why isn't your creator with you?" asked Carlisle still gently.

I sighed. "This isn't the shortest story in the world but I don't want any interruptions. This isn't going to be any easy thing for me to relive." They all sat quietly waiting for me to begin.

"It was a sunny day and I had gone down into the woods to think. I was fighting with another girl who thought I was putting on a show to make people think I was perfect. In truth I used it as a way to stop people from getting too close to me. I didn't want to feel like I had ripped out my heart the next time I moved. Then I heard the first scream." My voice was just a whisper now. It was getting harder to keep talking.

"I ran back up to my house and saw something draining my Mom I saw my brother on the ground dead and I went up to him and attacked him. He paid me no mind. I then took out my phone and called for help. I told them there was danger and to hurry. He grabbed me and bit me viciously. I thought I was going to die. Then he let me go and whispered into my ear 'I was going to kill you and massacre the town. But why should I waste my time when I could have you do it form me' He then finished off my Mom and fled." I sat there for a minute in too much pain to think.

"I knew that if I stayed there I would end up at some hospital and that once the change was complete I would kill everyone in it. So I somehow managed to get up and got into the car. I then drove till I was somewhere in the wilderness in Pennsylvania. I crawled under a bush and waited for the pain to stop. When it had I went hunting. I then went to a town to find out what the date was. I realized it had taken a week and that I now look like I'm 17. I started to worry about my friends back in Columbia, Connecticut. I didn't want them to end up dead like my family. I had after all done the exact opposite of what he had wanted me to do. So I ran back. I left my friend Caitlin a note warning her.

I knew she would understand because she had read Twilight. I ran back to my house and got my Twilight books hoping they might hold some answers or that the rest of the book was true. I decided I needed to find you. That maybe you would help me and answer my questions." Now that I was finished with my story I resumed my tearless crying. I heard all of there thoughts and emotions Bella was shocked, Esme was filled with compassion, Edward looked and felt haunted, Rosalie felt irritated and wanted me gone (no surprise), Emmett was all mixed up…. Carlisle felt sorrow for what I had been through. But what Edward said surprised me!

"He just killed your family and left you!" He sounded outraged. Like it was Bella all this had happened to and not I. I nodded. He looked murderously angry.

"Edward calm down," I said quietly. He looked at me then sent a glare and a growl in Jaspers direction.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" he said.

"That was me?" I asked confused. Jasper nodded a small smile on his face.

"How did you manage to drive that far?" asked Carlisle. I shrugged I wasn't really sure myself, so I couldn't give him a straight answer.

"Well Bella looks like your not one of a kind after all!" Jasper said laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward shocked.

"Destiny is only a few days old, hasn't killed anyone, is having a reasonable conversation with us, and made it all the way here incident free without outside guidance." Everyone was looking at me yet again but this time in aw.

"Ya, he's right." I whispered.

"I have some questions for you guys now. Do you have any idea who he was? –The guy that killed my family I mean? Any idea at all?" I inquired desperately. They thought about it for a minute.

"Well one passed through here a couple of days ago." Said Emmett hesitantly.

"What did he look like?" I asked eagerly.

"Well he had black hair and piercing green eyes. I think he had contacts on." My heart filled with hate and my eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's him. Did he say where he was going or his name?" I stood up my anger almost getting the better of me.

"Ya, his name's Evan. He said he was passing through on the way to visit some friends. Then he said something about going back east. He said he had to check on something…" Emmett trailed off.

"No!" I whispered, "He can't do that! What did they ever do to him? What did my family? What had I? Why us?" I was nearly yelling now. I was so confused. Then I felt a calm start to fall over me. I didn't fight it this time I used it to control my emotions.

"Thanks, Jasper!" I said flashing him a weak smile.

"Anytime." He replied.

"What do I do now?" I whispered sinking to the couch.

"You go and stop him. We'll help you!" said Edward. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Within the hour we had left and took off making a b line for Columbia. The whole time I worried about my friends and the others I had put in danger. If anything happened it would be my fault entirely! Before we left I called Caitlin's Cell. I had to leave a message. "Caitlin, this is Destiny! He's coming. Take those that believe you or will go with you and hide. Bring lots of food with you and stay there. Call my phone and tell me where you are. I'll come find you. Be careful." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket.

As we ran the Cullens also told me some things about being a vampire and the lies of Twilight. Stephanie Meyer had twisted their words. Vampires do have fangs they just only come out when we want or need them to. We don't sparkle in the sun. We can be hurt by most things humans can we just have more resistance and can heal ourselves. Fire is the only way to truly kill us though.

It took us two days to get there. As we neared I could see that I was too late. The town was destroyed. I ran to my Joslin's house because it was the closest fearing the worst everyone hot on my heels. I got to her living room and stopped there on the floor was her body. It was horrible, twisted in a very unnatural way. When I went to Caitlin and Emily's houses similar sights met my eyes except I couldn't find either of them. Then I went to Megan's house.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

Me: I own Twilight!!

Stephanie: Excuse me? I own Twilight!!

Me: *Shoots her * Now you don't!!

Jasper: Edward! Change her! I don't want to belong to her!!

Edward: *bites stephanie*

Steohanie: *Changes into a vampire* growls

Me: SO I guess I still don't own Twilight. *uneasy luagh*

Stephanie: Growls and stalks towards me.

Me: Crap! *turns and runs*

Edward: *Helps Jasper hold her back as I flee*

Me: I just wanted to own the damn series!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Anyone!!!!" She called her voice edging near hysterics.

"Go see if anyone else survived!" I told the others as they rushed off I rushed inside. I ran up to her room when I got there I saw her sitting on her bed. She was a vampire now and she looked terrified. "What happened?" I asked her.

"A man came here and killed everybody except me! I don't know why but he did! Now I'm an orphan!" she wailed. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be alright Megan! Its o.k. don't worry." I gasped as I felt something get slammed into my back and I shrieked in pain and jerked backwards away from her. She had stabbed me in the back, literally!

"Now everything will be all right! Once you're dead I mean! You're the reason I have no family. Evan explained it all. You are the reason he came here in the first place!" Her smirk turning into a vengeful grimace. She started to walk towards me I knew it was probably over but I wasn't going to stop fighting.

"Megan please! I didn't do anything! I was racing back to protect you. Please!"

"I don't believe you!" She screamed knocking me into the opposite wall. I felt another stabbing pain in my leg. There was a metal bar sticking out of it. She came towards me again. I tried to get up and away but I wasn't fast enough. She threw me again but this time down the stairs and through a window, I lay there my leg twisted awkwardly underneath me. I was a vampire and yet I had managed to break my leg. She came over two me, picked me up, and brought me down into her basement and tied me to the wall with reinforced steal chains

I used my mind and searched the town for someone but I couldn't find anyone so I put out a random plea.If anyone can hear this help! Megan's a vampire she wants to kill me. I can't get out!

I could smell a fire a small one but I guessed Megan would make it bigger before she threw me into it. Then She came over to me she was still smiling. "Why?" I asked her bluntly.

"Because of you I don't have a family. Because of you my friends are dead. You are the cause of everything that goes wrong in my life and now you'll die and I won't have to worry about that any more!" I watched her nervously as she let her fangs extend out of her gums. She grabbed my arm and bit me. I felt like I was changing again because she didn't do it just once but over 100 times! I screamed and she started to laugh. She bit me again this time on my shoulder. But suddenly she was flung off me and thrown into the fire. She screamed as she burned but was eventually quiet. Then my savior turned to me. He had black hair and piercing green eyes….

I growled at him. Stupid color contacts! "Get away from me" I spat at him. He laughed at me.

"Is that any way to talk to your creator?"

"It is when he's an asshole!" I responded. He walked up to me and took a knife out of his pocket. He stabbed it into me just above where my now silent heart was. I screamed in agony. Will the pain ever stop?!?!?!

"Now I hope you've learned your place I wouldn't want to have to do that again." He said. He was lying. He was thinking about how mush fun it would be to do it again and watch me squirm. That sadistic asshole! What the fuck had I ever done to him?

"Tell me about the Cullens" I didn't know much about them yet except for what it said in Twilight but I wasn't about to tell him that. I shook my head.

"No!" I said defiantly.

He pulled the knife out of my chest and plunged it into my stomach. I screamed again, my voice ripping through three octaves. He laughed at me. At my pain, at how I twisted trying to get free. I tried yet again to contact someone. This time was far more successful. Hurry run. Evan's here he found me… Can't get free.

Who are you?

Destiny

What's wrong?

Trapped- going to die warn my friends they have to get away

Where are you?

30 Heritage road in the baseme….

I couldn't finish because just then I was brought back to reality by a bite on my other shoulder. I screamed yet again but it wasn't that loud. I was weak from trying to converse with that man. Evan was disappointed with my weak reaction so he pulled the knife out of my stomach and pulled out a second knife and rammed one through each of my legs. I screamed my loudest yet. I hit a frequency so high not even I could hear it.

I gathered all my strength together so I could ask him. "Why?"

"Because you turned me down. You tore my heart out and didn't think about the consequences! Plus the boss wants to know more about the Cullens" He said.

I remember now! He was that 8th grader that I had turned down when I was in 5th grade. He had been too old for me and I hadn't liked him anyway. So he grew up spiteful and decided to take it out on his old love. Great!

Now I knew why. I hated it even more. Knowing I could have avoided all this! He wasn't done talking yet. "Now after all these years I get to make you feel all the pain I had felt when you told me you didn't want me." He punctuated that sentence by breaking my other legs. I whimpered pitifully, in too much pain and unable to get out of this situation. I knew I was going to die I just didn't know how long he was going to make me suffer first…

He had walked away but now he came back from the fire with a metal rode the tip was bright orange…


	5. Chapter 5 When things Can't get much do!

Me: I don't own Twilight

Stephanie: *Growl*

Me: Or Jasper :`(

I was squirming worse than ever, but I still couldn't get away. I knew it was useless but I didn't want to burn. "I hate you!" I screamed at him.

He just smiled and put the point first on my leg then on my chest. I screamed and writhed. He was enjoying this so much more than he should. He next stuck it on my throat. Knowing the reaction he wanted but I was unable to keep the screams completely locked away, so I ended up whimpering. He frowned and grabbed my hand first he bit it then he made a move to burn it. I knew that if that happened I would scream again. But it never happened he was knocked away from me.

The person who had come tore him apart and burned the pieces. Once he was done with that he turned to me. I held his gaze waiting for the pain to come. Everyone else wanted to hurt me. Why should he be any different? I growled at him in warning when he tried to step towards me. He stopped and waited for me to say something. I needed to know if he was the one I had contacted earlier.

Who are you?

My name's Mark

Did you warn my friends or just run here?

Just ran here

You realize you could have gotten yourself killed right? And over someone you don't even know too! He shrugged

You were in trouble so I came to help you

I laughed. In trouble is putting it mildly

Ya, you look terrible can I help you down now?

I'm not sure you have read eyes

So

I haven't met or heard of a vamp with red eyes that's trust worthy

He grew serious. I won't hurt you. I swear.

A lot of people have said that to me in the past and they were the ones who hurt me the most the pain was almost tangible even if I was just speaking in his mind

"If I'd wanted you dead I could have left you here to suffer." He whispered.

"True enough…O.k. ya I could really use some help getting down." He walked towards me slowly so as not to alarm me. As he drew closer he looked at the damage done to my body. He hissed. He sounded completely pissed off. I flinched back, alarmed.

"What?" I asked him.

"What did he do to you?" he sounded disgusted.

"Well, a girl who used to be my friend actually stabbed me in the back and then threw me around before biting me repetitively and breaking my leg. Then he stabbed me repetitively everywhere he could fit the knife, then he broke my leg and finally he burned me with a rode from the fire, bit me and was about to burn me again when you showed up…" Mark shook his head he looked even more revolted than he had before. He met my eyes with a look of compassion.

"What had they wanted from you?"

"The girl had wanted me dead. She blamed me for the death of her family. She was partially right. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have come here. He wanted me to suffer for turning him down. His boss wanted to know more about the Cullens."

"Oh, My God! After all that you didn't tell him anything? You are tough. Even for a vampire. You've got guts!"

"I'm not sure about that. I did scream a lot." I said.

"Who wouldn't of? You've been stuck here for like 3 hours. 3 hours of being tortured and you didn't tell him anything! You are very brave!"

He was fiddling with my bonds trying to undo them.

"What are these things made of?" He asked perplexed.

"Reinforced steel." I replied bitterly. He tugged at it for a second then managed to tear it apart. I started to fall unable to walk on my broken legs, but he caught my and gently laid me on the ground. I realigned the bones and pulled the knives out. Gasping as I did so because they had been shoved in deep. I used my energy to heal my legs because I had to be able to walk and then I healed some of the worst stab wounds.

"That's all I have the energy to heal. I guess I'll just deal with the rest of them." I sighed shrugging. He shook his head. Mark then placed his hand on my shoulder. He transferred energy to me until everything was mostly healed leaving only bruises.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. Now the pain wouldn't slow me down.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"You know, I really should be mad at you!?" I said studying him for his reaction.

"Why?" he was surprised by my comment.

"That guy you killed. Killed my family and everyone in the town I've lived in for the past 3 years! You took away my chance at revenge." I mocked anger about this. But then decided to tell him my true feelings. "Actually, I'm just glad he's dead."

"If you had told me you're sad he's dead I would think your crazy!"

"Well, I am a little sad that the girl died…"

Is she insane!!! I smiled at him.

"No, I'm not insane. You have to remember she was sort of my friend before all this. And to the best of my knowledge she was also the only one who survived." I was starting to get real sad. And it was over someone who wanted me dead!

I am insane!! I looked back up at him. He felt sorry for me.

Poor girl! First her family, then her town, the grand finale: her friend and her creator try to kill her.

You have no idea how right you are about the kid part. How old do you think I am? He was confused now but still answered.

17

I know I don't look it but actually I'm 14.

What?!?!?! He looked angry. In fact he was furious. The emotion surprised me tremendously.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I can't believe that guy went after a 14 year old, her family, and town. And then changed you just to torture you!" he was hissing furiously.

"That's not the worst he did." I whispered back. Mark felt confused again.

"What else did he do Destiny?" he asked.

"After he bit me. He killed my mother in front of me before just walking away before anyone could show up." Even at a whisper the pain was evident. Mark felt murderously angry. It to the point where it would affect my emotions.

"Mark, calm down please!" He wouldn't so I used my power to do it for him. "I need to find my friends." I said wincing slightly as I got to my feet.

"I'll come with you." He said also standing up.

"Alright, but be quiet for a minute. I need to see if I can locate them." I closed my eyes and my mind searched the town. They weren't there. So I searched the woods.

Edward what's going on where are you?

We're in the forest. Jane……… and Demetri came, Bella's knocked out. Come please!

I'm on my way! I grabbed Marks hand and began to run.

"Where are we going?" he asked puzzled.

"To save the Cullens. Jane's here." He looked slightly uneasy but came anyway. The fight was about to get nasty and they were just a mile past my thinking place so I took a short cut through my yard to get there. It took three minutes but we made it just in time.

"Who is this Mark?" asked Jane in a dead voice. I turned to face him he looked down at me and smiled cruelly.

"She's Destiny." Said Mark. I had been betrayed yet again.

Why? Why now? Why to them? Why did he save me if he was going to give me to them? Then it hit me. Aro is a collector the things he values most are his living pieces! Oh, hell no! I am not some body's prize or collectable.

Just then Jane grew bored with my silence and started to use her power on me. I screamed and thrashed for a minute but then I had had enough. I wasn't somebody who could be repeatedly beat on, and betrayed in one day. How many ways can you flip my world around anyway? The Cullens had come to help me and were about to die because of me. Mark had helped me just so Aro could keep me. I was DONE. I blocked Jane's attack. No clue how but through my anger it was possible. She looked shocked. I just smiled evilly back at her. "You have 40 seconds to leave. After that Jane I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." I threatened. Her eyes widened she knew I wasn't lying. But she refused to leave. Instead she ran towards us and past me she then grabbed Bella and held her in front of herself like a shield.

"Bella," Edward whispered clearly in pain.

"Destiny comes with us and you get Bella back." Jane said. Jane didn't want to get her hands dirty. So she was holding a knife to Bella's throat.

"Let me talk to them for a minute." I said knowing what I must do. Jane nodded. I went over to the Cullens. They all looked like they were in agony. "I'm going with them." I said quietly.

"Destiny, no you can't!" said Jasper. "You have no idea if they intend to let you live or not."

"Listen," I said to them. I told them all that had happened since they left me at that house. Their looks and feelings of shock and horror quickly turned to that of anger and hatred. "So I would be no good in a fight." I finished. "Anyway I can't be the reason for anyone else's death. You guys need Bella more than you need me. After I've left keep looking for my friend's, Maria, Emmy, Caitlin, and Emily G. might have gotten away maybe more or none at all." I gave them a mental picture of what they looked like. "Their bodies weren't with the others, so I think they took my advice and ran for it. Please for me." I pleaded with them. Edward looked like he was in pain.

"You would go with them. Just so we could have Bella back?" he asked. His emotions were all over the place: Happy sad regretful guilty happy sad thankful.

"Yes," I answered simply, "I don't want anyone else's family torn apart mine was. I won't let anyone else go through that ever again."

"Thank you!" said Edward voice full of reverence.

"We're going to let her go with them?" asked Jasper horrified.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

I'll find a way to get away. I swear! I projected that into each of their minds. They nodded showing they understood. I walked away from them and towards Jane. "Give them back Bella, I'll come with you." I said. Jane smiled.

"Sure," she said acting so quickly no one could stop her. She stabbed Bella in the arm.

I hissed at her my anger rising but so was everyone else's.

"Calm down. You will not fight!" I said to them. Forcing calm on them. I then sent energy to Bella and healed her. I turned back to Jane, "what did I tell you?" I said. She gazed at me fear flickering across her face. Next there was pain as I tortured her the way she had done to me, to Edward, and to countless others. I only did that for about a minute. "You said you came for me. Leave them alone!" I said with that I walked over to them. They were watching me skeptically. "Well lead the way!" I said suddenly aggravated. Mark recovered first and took the lead. As we walked, the Cullens slowly faded into the distance


	6. Chapter 6: Volterra

Me: Twilight will be mine!!

Edward: YA, right! And I can eat tofu to survive instead of drinking blood!  
Me: Cool!!

All during the journey Mark kept trying to talk to me. But each time I hissed at him and sped my pace. It had been two days since I had last seen the Cullens and we we're nearing the gates to Volterra. The city would have been beautiful under different circumstances but right now I loathed it. We walked through the sleeping streets and into the…castle where they lived. I of course was taken straight to Aro.

"Welcome Destiny how nice it is to meet you." Aro smiled at me while he talked.

"I wish I could say the same but I didn't have a choice in coming here." I replied sourly. Jane was glaring at me. I put a shield around my mind and my thoughts…

"Will you at least let me get to know you?" he inquired offering me his hand.

"I'll let you hear my story but if you pry any deeper I'll block you." He looked shocked. I grinned back and took his hand. He watched my story and then tried to learn more about the Cullens. I blocked him. But while he had been prying something had clicked. I stepped away from him. My temper rising. "You sent him!" He looked surprised by my outburst. "You sent Evan! You are the reason almost everyone I love is dead!" I was nearly shouting. I hissed at him furiously. Mark tried to shoot me a warning glare. I wouldn't even look his way.

"Yes. I did send Evan. But I didn't know he would do all that!" said Aro. He was lying.

"You don't mean that. Even if you did it's still your fault you sent him so you are responsible." I was getting angry now. This wouldn't work. If I kill him I'll never make it out of here alive. I still have to find my friends!

"Destiny, would you like to join our coven?" As Aro was talking Jane hissed furiously. She was repulsed by the idea of me joining her family.

"I'm afraid not. I have no family except the Cullens now and this _coven." _I spat that word out like it was poisonous. "Is the reason that is true. I will never be the cause of that much pain." Aro looked disappointed but not surprised.

"Well then leave. We have no need for you if you won't help us." He was irritated now.

"What did you need my help for?" Maybe I can find out something useful to help the Cullens!

"It is none of your business as far as I can tell," he responded coldly, "now leave!" He left the room and I was left to find my own way out. It wasn't that hard, though it did take a while. I right way not wanting to be stuck in that dreadful place any longer. I relaxed the instant I was out side the city walls.

I wonder why they let my leave after going through all the trouble of getting me here. I didn't have to wonder long. I was about 10 miles away from the city by now and I heard four people following me. It smelled like Jane, Demetri, and two others I didn't know. I sped up not wanting to have to go back. They went even faster running in front of me and cutting off my path.

"You need to come back with us Cauis has an offer to purpose to you." Jane commanded. She turned abruptly and started leading the way back. I sighed and took off following her. We went straight to the same giant room as before. My eyes zeroed in on the only humans in the room boy and a girl. The girl looked older. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. They felt terrified. There emotions were so strong they almost knocked me backwards.

Cauis had a hand on the shoulder of each child and was grinning evilly. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then I guess we'll have to force you!" his smile widened exposing his fangs. He leaned down fangs aiming for the girl's throat.

"No!" I screamed at him. He smirked and jerked away from her.

"To protect them you have to stay here. They are now your responsibility. If you disobey us they will be punished. If they are found anywhere except your room without you they will be killed. If you try to run they will be killed. Do you understand?" I nodded. There was no way around it I was staying. I would do anything they wanted. I would not be the cause of those children's pain. "You also are not aloud to hunt without permission. If you get thirsty in the mean time you may drain them. If it were possible for them to be anymore scared than they already were they would have been. But while that feeling could not grow stronger the girls instinct to protect the boy did grow tremendously. Cauis pushed them towards me. I went up to them so no one would try to hurt them. My throat was on fire. I was a newborn for crying out loud! This was going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7: The Vampire Common Room

Hay ho steph is dead. Get on up get out of bed! Hay ho Stephanie is dead! Twilight is finally mine just so you all know! Hay ho the writers dead steph is dead get out of bed Hay ho twilight is mine!!!! 

"Will someone show me where my room is? I could use a change of clothes also." A vampire I didn't know walked forward and led the way. Once I was there I had him leave. I locked the door behind him and I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Then I checked to see if the room had been bugged I found three. Wow they really don't trust me!

I chucked them out the window and latched that shut to. All this time the children had been watching me warily as if I was going to attack them at any moment. I needed to explain to them. I walked towards them slowly so as not to alarm them. I sat on the bed.

"Will you two come over here please?" I asked as nicely. They walked over to me and sat down slowly not meeting my eyes. "What're your names?" I inquired. The girl stopped the boy from answering.

"What do you care? Your just like the rest of them red eyes, cruel, sadistic, and probably won't let us live to see the dawn." Her little speech was full of accusations and loathing. Both of which were directed at me.

"While I may have red eyes I am nothing like them. I am a vegetarian vampire I drink only animal blood." She looked at me skeptically.

If she were a veggie her eyes wouldn't be red.

"My eyes are red because I am a newborn." She was scared again. She knew newborns were dangerous. "I promise not to hurt you." I whispered quietly barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Let's try this again. My name is Destiny. I am fourteen and when I was bitten last week my body aged three years. I am an empath and telekinetic. I have no family. What are your names?"

"My name is Jessica. I am fourteen. This is my brother Justin. He is 10 years old. We were taken from our parents."

They killed our parents after we got out of the house. I saw the fire.

"It's nice to meet you both. I just wanted to let you know I won't let anything happen to you. I will find a way to make it so we can all get away from here together. I won't leave you behind." Jessica felt unsure she wanted to believe me badly but was still suspicious. "Are you two tired or would it be alright if we went and looked around? I won't leave you two alone I don't trust them enough to do that, but the choice is yours."

"I'm not tired!" said Justin. Jessica smiled down at him.

"Well I guess it's decided," I stated, "let's go." I held open the door and they walked out I followed closely behind. "Would you mind holding my hand Justin? I know its cold but would you?" For an answer he slid his little hand into my big one and we started to walk around. After a while we found a sort of vampire gathering place. There were at least 20 vampires there. If it came to a fight I wouldn't stand a chance. They were all staring at Jessica and Justin hungrily. They were very thirsty. This feeling wasn't helping me to control my own thirst, so I tried to block it out. I leaned forward into a defensive crouch and growled at them threateningly. "The children are with me!" I hissed at them. The smirked at and didn't look the least bit scared.

"Whatever you say Destiny!" one said with much sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and jerked to a standing position.

"Don't mind Felix. He's all talk." called one of the she vampires. She flagged me down to sit with her. I walked over and sat down. "Hi, my names Alexandra."

"I'm Destiny. Nice to meet you."

"How did you end up here?" She was completely curious.

"Well, first it was to save Bella Cullen and I'm stuck here so I can save the kids lives."

"Tough luck. I'm here cause my parents offered me up to serve the volturi!" While she could hide it from her voice she couldn't hide her emotions. She was resentful for being stuck here. Just like me.

Destiny!! Help!! I really don't want to die!! My head snapped away from the conversation and to where Jessica now stood cowering in a corner. Felix and Mark were approaching her and she was hiding Justin behind her to protect him. She had nowhere to run. Felix's fangs elongated past his gums he was about to bend down to bite her.

Not on my watch!!I was out of my chair in the blink of an eye. I ran over to where Jessica was and crouched defensively in front of her.

"I said they're with me!" I told Felix in a deadly whisper. He just shrugged.

"I was thirsty." I was so irritated. I snapped. I growled at him before kicking him in the stomach and threw him into a wall. Then I turned to face the rest of the vampires, my face still livid with fury.

"Is anybody else to thirsty to be able to leave them alone? There's a bit more wall I can throw you into." No one moved. "Let me repeat myself about the children. They are under my protection. While under my protection no one is to hurt them. If you try I will make you wish you'd never been changed." They were scared now and I knew they believed me. "Oh and Mark!" his head snapped up at the sound of his name. "If you ever get that close to hurting someone I like or someone that is under my protection ever again I will personally insure that you are torn apart and burned." He felt surprised and hurt by my statement.Good! He betrayed me. He should have to feel some of the pain I've felt.

"Jessica come on over here," I told her leading her and Justin over to the table where I had been sitting. Alexandra was still staring at me.

"What?" I was still annoyed.

"You just threw the toughest vamp. I know through a wall!" She sounded impressed.

"That's not the worst part. I'm really just 14!" She laughed at that.

"Really?" she asked once she was done.

"Well, technically in human years I'm 14. During the change my body aged 3 years. In vampire years I'm not even a week old. Mentally I am at about 17 or 18 though so it all works out.

"Your not even a week old?" I nodded. "How are they still alive then?" she asked

pointing towards Jessica and Justin. I shrugged.

"I just have a lot of self-restraint. But it is really hard. Especially, right now. I'm really thirsty."

"Why don't you go hunting then?" I shook my head at that.

"I'm not allowed to leave the city. If I disobey the kids would be punished. He told me to drain them if I couldn't wait. I am not going to do that! I'm a vegetarian vampire anyway."

She's a veggie??!?!?!? Gosh, that must be really hard.

"It is a little difficult. Oops! Did I tell you I am telekinetic? I'm also an empath, and sometimes I can reverse people's powers to work on them for me instead of the other way around."

"You are one powerful chica!" she exclaimed. Jessica and Justin were tired. I could feel large waves of lethargy rolling off them.

"I have to get these two to bed now. I'll see you later." I herded the two towards the bedroom. Once there they collapsed on the bed. Already fast asleep. For me the entire night was spent watching over them protectively. That is to say, until Cauis came to call.

As he approached the door I tensed not sure if he came to talk or to kill my charges. He opened the door and I gestured to the hall. I walked out and quietly shut the door behind me. I stood in front of it so he couldn't pull anything. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly. I have every right to be mad at him. He firkin forced me to join his coven!

"Master, from now on you will call my brothers and I master or masters when addressing all three of us." He was smiling at me.

The idiot's enjoying himself. He knows I'll do what he said and he's taking advantage! "Yes _master._ I replied grudgingly. The last word had been hard to get out. Even as a human I had never been owned or controlled by anyone.

"Now I want you to come to the main room. Some of the guards are bringing us back some humans and I want you as strong as possible." I gaped at him.

"I can't! Didn't you know I'm a veggie vamp! Can't I just go hunting and find myself an elk or something. I won't runaway! I care far too much for my charges safety too attempt that." I pleaded. I could tell from his thoughts my plead would be ignored.

"No, you are forbidden to go hunting. You will feed on the humans whether you like it or not."

"There is nothing you can do to me that will make me do that!" I was seething and my rage was continuing to grow. I was getting dangerously close to loosing control. I didn't try to suppress it I was to far gone by now.

"Do you want your charges to be hurt? I thought you cared about them?" He was so manipulative!

Just like the kids at school. They back down pretty quick after being threatened back. "You won't kill them. If you do you have nothing to hold me here." I knew I was right the second after the words were out of my mouth. He started to feel… sad he couldn't prove me wrong. "Is there anything else you want me to do, master?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, there is actually. Aro wants to talk to you as soon as possible in the main room. You are to stay there the entire time the feeding is occurring. I want both of your charges to be there as well!"

They might end up hurt! How am I supposed to stop over 30 hungry vamps from attacking them?!?!?! I hate being out smarted!

"Tell him I'll be there in an hour."


	8. Chapter 8: The Feeding

I went back into the room to wake them up. At least it was around seven by now. "Guys you need to get up! I know your still tired but I have to go see Aro and I don't trust Felix. Aro wants both of you there anyway." They got out of bed and got dressed. Jessica was nervous. "Don't worry Jessica. I'll keep you and your brother safe."

"I know Destiny. Last night you saved us when you could have let us die. It would have made your life easier. But you didn't. I trust you with our lives Destiny. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You are not a monster but a very kind person.

"Thank you!" I whispered to her. She smiled in response. After that we left quickly so we wouldn't be late. We got there about five minutes early, but Aro was still irritated at how long we had taken.

"You called for me master?" I addressed him politely.

"Yes, Destiny I would like to know what your powers are." Aro commanded.

"I'm an empath and telekinetic, and I can halt anyone's mental attack and have it work on them instead of me." As I had listed off each new thing the vampires around me had grown shocked and wary. Aro on the other hand was ecstatic.

"You will do just fine for what we have in store for you."

"What are you going to have me do master?" I was curious now.

"You are going to help us in the coming war and to eliminate the Cullens of coarse!"

What the FUCK is he thinking??!?!?!?! I was with the Cullens before he took me and they helped me when I went back to my old town. Now I'm supposed to kill them!! Jessica get Justin and get behind me! She did as she was told sensing a fight just as surely as I did. Alexandra. I know you don't really know me, but we could be really good friends. If you trust me at all I'm going to need your help! Please if you believe me come over here. This could be dangerous. I warned her. She rolled her eyes and walked to my side.

"I'm sorry master. I can't do that. You see the Cullens are my friends." I replied in a sweet yet threatening way. Aro looked surprised.

"Destiny, I didn't ask if you wanted to I said you were going to help us." He responded in the same tone I had used.

"Well I said I'm not." My eyes were flashing dangerously now.

"Destiny, your charges would not appreciate being injured because of you."

"I never said I would let you hurt them now did I master?" The last word came out in a snarl. Aro was livid. Alexandra tensed next to me.

"Fine. Have it your way. Mark, Felix, go retrieve the children. Alexandra get away from her!" I growled at them savagely. Alexandra stayed where she was.

"Over my dead body! Don't forget what I told you last time Felix… Mark!" I reminded them quietly. Felix was scared to come anywhere near me. Mark was feeling many things. His feelings confused me.

"Destiny, just do what they say." He whispered softly.

"Why should I listen to you? You made me think you were there to help me and then you betrayed me! I hate you!" I screamed at him.

"Felix! I said get the children!" Aro was irritated now too. Felix started towards me, slipping into a crouch.

Watch for anyone else. I'll watch the kids and handle Felix. Alexandra nodded in agreement. Stay behind me!

O.k. Destiny.

I leaned forward into a defensive position. Mark started forward as well and Alexandra stepped forward to block him. Then Felix attacked me. He was trying to knock me away from the humans. His strategy was clear in his mind. I lashed out kicking and punching him. I managed to grab hold of him and I flung him into the wall again. Then he was back. Dodging side-to-side trying to find a hole in my defenses.

So this is what the battle was like for Edward during Eclipse. But Edward's a mature vampire that has trained and knows how to fight. What am I going to do? I thought worriedly. Meanwhile Felix is trying to maim me. I still wasn't at full strength. I mean I had healed Bella and myself. I looked over at Alexandra's fight quickly and I saw that her fight was even closer. Mark was about to win. I grabbed Felix around the waist surprising even myself and through him into Mark. Who was about 5 yards away. Although I had taken care of those two I knew more would come and we would lose.

Jessica come closer. I am going to pretend to agree with them. I am going to have to do something I hate. I'm sorry Jessica but when the rest of the guard returns I am going to feed just like everybody else. Jessica?

Yes Destiny?

How apposed are you to you and your brother becoming vampires. You wouldn't have to feed on humans and you would be safe. The choice is yours I won't force you.

She thought about that for a second. Do what you think is best. I trust your judgment and I want Justin to be safe. I nodded to show I had understood and then went straight into my act. I hung my head in defeat.

"Alexandra just come over here. It's no use. There's too many of them." I said hopelessly. She caught on and dragged her feet as she came. I then looked up at Aro. "I am sorry master for my behavior. I will help you with the war. I'll even stop being a vegetarian vampire. There is no way for me to beat you." I hung my head at the last part letting sorrow creep into my tone. Aro was impressed.

"You are right you can't beat us. The guards will be here momentarily. Now you will be able to prove you are now a true vampire!" The guards walked in then followed by over a hundred people.

"I want Destiny to go first and alone. Everyone else must wait!" Aro ordered.

Alexandra watch the kids for me. I can't believe I'm about to do this!! I sunk into

my hunting crouch and slunk forward. Trying hard not to think about what I was doing I bit the closest human and drained him. After I was done I stepped back to my place in front of Jessica. By now all the other humans were screaming and everyone else was drinking their fill. I was disgusted with myself. I had just killed a human. But it was to save two other humans. I was so confused. Watching the carnage that involved my own feeding was terrible. A few times someone tried to feed off the kids, but once they saw me they backed off. Afterwards I just wanted to get out of here. The kids had seen far more than I had ever wanted them to.

"Master is it alright if I leave?" I asked.

"Yes you can. Destiny my child." The words were barely out of his mouth before I had turned around and started to lead Jessica and Justin away.

Alexandra, get away when you can come meet me in my room.


	9. Chapter 9: A Troubled Past

Once we got there. I started to pace the room. I was so nervous. This is going to be the hardest thing I have done yet. Even a 100-year-old veggie had problems with this. How am I going to be able to stop?

"Jessica, you should probably tell your brother what's going to happen."

"O.k. Justin," she said looking into his eyes, "we're going to become vampires." He was excited about it.

He must not fully understand.

"The change is difficult. It hurts so much it feels like your burning. But neither of you can scream If you do they will figure out what I'm doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Good. Now I'm going to have to age your brother. What do you think his age is maturity wise?"

"Actually I'm just as mature as her she's just overly protective." I laughed at that.

"O.k. I need you both to lie down on the bed. I need to age both of you till your seventeen." They lay down obediently and I got to work. I didn't know what I was doing. I went by my instincts. It took about an hour to age them. When I was done you couldn't say either of them were 15 or 11. I swayed where I stood and fell to the floor. They ran over.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked. I nodded.

"I'm just a little tired that took a lot out of me. I've never tried to do anything like that before. It was worth it though. Go look in the mirror!" I told them smiling. They ran off wanting to see what I had changed. While they were gone I collected myself and stood at my full height once more. Jessica and Justin rushed in.

"Oh my god! I look awesome!" Jessica was ecstatic and Justin was eying the muscles I had given him happily. Alexandra was just down the hall and was walking quickly towards my room. Waves of curiosity and worry were rolling off her. It was almost unnerving. She walked into the room and shut the door securely behind her.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked extremely curious.

"I plan to change them so we can all escape together. They will be safe and will be able to hold their own if it comes to a fight. I have to warn the Cullens and soon, so we leave in four days." As I was explaining this, her eyes had grown wide.

She was shocked at the thought of actually leaving.

"You don't have to come with us." I whispered quietly. I had known her for such a short time and yet I really thought she was my friend. Maybe it was because I could see her mind like an open book. I knew everything about her. It made me feel like we had known each other longer, but that did **not **mean it was the same way for her. She looked insulted.

"Of course I'm coming with you! You're nice to me unlike any of the other vampires here. Unless it's the guys, and they're only nice when they want something from me. I hate it here!!!!" I was so happy she wanted to come but confused by what she had said.

"What do you mean? Didn't join the Volturi of your own free will?" She was shaking her head before I was done talking.

"I would have never come here if given the choice…"

"It was 1999 I was seventeen and I was walking home from a friend's house. I was sad I had just broken up with my boyfriend Rick." She spat his name out with disgust. "I heard a noise behind me and saw some one following me so I sped up. So did the person pursuing me. He ran in front of me and shoved me into the side of a building.

I realized it was Rick. I flailed and kicked and screamed. It didn't do any good. He was holding to tight. With the little voice I had left I asked him 'Why?'. 'Because you dumped me, I never did anything to you and you left me.' He had spat out. This hadn't been true. I had dumped him because he was cheating on me with some whore of a college girl! Anyways back to the story…"

"After he had finished talking he had let me off the wall. I had thought he would let me go, so I started to walk away few steps before slamming my head into the wall. My head was gushing blood. He walked over to where I was lying on the ground to weak to stand and said, 'You didn't actually think I would let you get away, did you?' After that he kicked me in the ribs. I screamed in absolute agony. Tears streaming down my face. "Please! Stop?!?" I had pleaded with him, but to no avail. Instead he had pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. Then he had walked away laughing cruelly. He didn't even look back…"

"I was lying there knowing I was going to die, yet terrified to do just that. So I forced myself to remain alert, which is the only reason I noticed two more sets of footsteps approaching me. I wasn't hopeful. I was right not to hope because their form of 'help' to me was terrible. It was the Volturi that had come for me. They had smelt the blood and come to investigate. They were ecstatic when they found me. They knew I would have a power so they turned me and brought me here. In truth I did owe them in the beginning but now they just won't let me leave." Her voice that had been so weak in the beginning had become louder and filled with loathing as she had come to talk about the Volturi.

"I have been here for a decade. I am a shield and an excellent fighter. That hasn't helped me make friends here, or stopped them from picking on me. Jane uses her gift on me at least once every two days. That is my story and the reason I despise the Volturi." I was staring at her a mixture of empathy, shock, and anger arose in me from her story.

"Destiny, are you alright." She asked.

"No. I am not all right. I am going to kill Jane!" she looked worried.

"I'm just thinking about how your story compares and differs to my own. The Volturi sent Evan to find me who killed my parents and changed me. Then my best friend tried to kill me. My creator shows up and kills her. I then realized he was a guy I turned down and he tried to kill me. Mark showed up killed him and then betrayed me to the Volturi! See the similarities there?" She nodded.

"We have both had a terrible up bringing…I just can't believe Mark would do that." I hissed at the sound of his name.

"Mark is a back stabbing lowlife that nearly got me killed and tried to kill you!" After that she shut up about Mark. We sat there in silence for a while…


	10. Chapter 10 Bitten and Jane

Chapter 11: Bitten and Jane

"We need to hurry up." I said finally breaking the silence. "Jessica and Justin find a spot to lie down. Alexandra, I need you to stay here to stop me if I can't stop myself." She nodded solemnly. Jessica and Justin were already lying down. I went over to Jessica first. I turned her head to the side and bit into her neck.

Aggh! She tastes so good! How the hell am I supposed to stop?!?!??! Alexandra, a little help here!

"Destiny, stop let go. You're killing her! Do you want to be like Evan, a monster? Everyone afraid of you?" She had said the only thing that could make me stop.

I will never be like Evan!

I quickly shot venom into her blood stream and pulled back. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Alexandra replied. I walked over to Justin he looked worried now. He was looking over at Jessica's ridged pose. Her hands balled into fists, her lips pressed tightly together. She was strong, stronger than I had expected. Justin might have a harder time though. He had seen me struggling not to kill Jessica, but as I drew near he turned his head to the side fully exposing his neck, his hands turning into fists. I sank to my knees and bite him I shot venom into his blood stream and pulled back before the taste could even register in my mind. I walked back over to Alexandra and sat on the bed with her.

"You're really strong! I wouldn't have been able to do that." She was pleased.

" have to go around the castle and pretend like nothing was going on."

We got up and exited the room. I locked the door behind me and we headed for the vampire hangout spot just like last time. Once there I was hissed at. I growled at them and Jane stepped forward. "What do you want?" I hissed at her. She used her power on me. I barely flinched. "Do you honestly think that after everything that has happened to me this week that that would bother me?" Instead of replying she turned to look at Alexandra. She used her power on her full blast. Alex!" I screamed to her. Alexandra collapsed screaming and shaking violently until Jane stopped. "Alex, are you all right?" She nodded weakly getting to her feet. I turned to Jane growling threateningly. "What the fuck was that for? What has she ever done to you?"

"I just enjoy watching you suffer. It was just because your friends with her." She replied shrugging.

"Well then what the fuck have I ever done to you?"

"You insulted our masters and you hurt my mate!" It all clicked then and I started to laugh.

"Felix is your mate? How many times did you have to shock him to get him to agree?" I asked mocking her. She growled enraged and turned to hurt Alex again. That sobered me up instantly. I ran in front of Alex shielding her from Jane. I flinched when her power hit me. Afterwards I was furious. I stalked towards her. "What did I tell you about hurting my friends?" Before I could throw her through a wall Mark was there, standing in between us.

"Jane calm down. You know the orders! Destiny is to remain unharmed." He turned to me. Do you want to live? Most of the vampires in here want to tear you apart!

"Stay out of my head!" I hissed. He backed away. I stalked over to Alex and we went to go sit at a table.


	11. Chapter 11 Planning and Preparations

Chapter 11: Planning and Preparations

Let's talk with our minds. That way no one can eavesdrop.

All right. Do you think it would be all right if I talked to some of the others who were forced to join and asked them if they wanted to come with us?

Sure what are their names?

Daniel, Allen, Dakota, Faith, Sarah, Jem, Jason, Cacy, Carry, Nick, Sasha, and Ashwin.

What the Hell! Is that the only thing the Volturi does? That's like over ¼ of the guard!! Let me guess… Most of them have a power right.

Ya. Only two of them don't but they're awesome fighters. Some of them are stuck here because their mate isn't allowed to leave. For example: Daniel and Dakota, Allen and Faith, Nick and Jem. The girls are the ones stuck here because the Volturi knows the guys won't leave without them. They all hate the Volturi and want to leave. She gave me a mental picture of what they all looked like.

I'll contact them all now. Luckily they were all either here or in their rooms alone, so I wasn't interrupting anything important.

I know this is weird but it's the only way I could talk to all of you at once. Alexandra told me you all hate the Volturi and want to get out of here. Well in three days I am leaving this place. I'll fight my way out if I have to. I was wondering if any of you would leave with me. There was uncertainty in ever mind.

It would be harder for them to stop us if more people would leave.

How can we trust you? It was Allen. He was worried about Faith's safety. You agreed to help them just hours ago.

I did that so they wouldn't suspect anything. I have to go warn the Cullens. They helped me after Evan took everything away from me. I have to leave. The only unanswered question is: Will you leave or will you stay? They were quiet for a minute thinking about what I had said.

I will go.

If you're going I'm going. Thought Faith.

Nick and I will also go. Jem said, speaking for the first time.

Daniel and I will come too. Dakota said.

No one has said no yet so let's reword the question. Does anybody want to stay here? No one answered. If everybody is coming there are just a few more things to be said. First don't tell anybody about what we're up to. Only talk about it if you're completely alone, and I will contact you all again just before we leave to tell you the plan. If you need to talk to me before that come find me. I sent them a picture of my room and how to get there. Be prepared. I left their minds after that and restarted my conversation with Alex. I was excited. We had a good chance now.

Alex! You were right about them wanting to leave. They all agreed to leave! Now the Volturi will not only be weakened but we'll have help if we have to fight!

That's great! What are we supposed to do now?

We need to go out to get Jessica and Justin new cloths. Come on let's go ask Aro. I know just how to persuade him. We ran off into the punishment/meeting room. Luckily Aro was there.

"Master." I called. His head snapped down. I had his full attention.

Good!

"Can I go shopping please? I really need some new cloths. If I'm going to be helping you in the war I have to look good. If I'm wearing old worn cloths when we go to destroy the resistance they might think the Volturi poor and weak. They would put up a harder fight if they thought they could beat us." I played my part well. He pretended to take a minute to think about it. He saw the logic in my request and thought he had me wrapped around his little finger.

"Yes, you may go." He said. I had to stop myself from jumping into the air. "But," my spirits fell. He was smiling knowing this would ruin it for me. "Allen will go with you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I pretended to be disappointed, but I was trying hard not to laugh. Aro was a fool. He had just sent one of the vampires that hated him out with us.

"Yes, master. Thank you, master." I said.

"Good, you can go now." The three of us walked out of the castle and down a side road. I laughed long and hard.

"He is an absolute moron!" I said. Alexandra and Allen laughed.

"What is the real reason you had to get out?" Allen asked.

"I have to get new clothes like I sad. My old ones were for a 14 year old. I also need to get Jessica and Justin cloths. They now have the bodies of seventeen year olds and once the change is complete they will be thirsty and weak, so I need to find a Red Cross or hospital. I don't need them massacring the town before we go." He nodded but was surprised.

"How old are you?" I sighed.

"In human years I am fourteen. Mentally and body wise I am 17. In vampire years I'm not even a week old." His jaw dropped.

What the hell?!?!?

"You're not even a year old and you changed two humans? You didn't kill them?"

"I know it's a bit weird, but ya I did. Now we have to hurry before Aro sends someone out after us. Do you know where a good store is?" I ended up using him as a model to figure out what to get Justin they were about the same size and he could tell me if what I picked out was too girly. After that I quickly picked out some stuff for me and for Jessica. Alex was already done and waiting for us. Next we stopped at the Red Cross and took about 40 blood bags.

That should be enough.

We then headed back to the castle it was getting dark and we had to hurry. As we went in I blocked the scent of the blood so Aro wouldn't know I had gotten any. I walked to the room and unlocked the door. I fell to the floor and writhed in agony. Jessica and Justin were burning and I was the cause. It was twice as bad as when I had changed it was a twin burning which seemed to intensify when I felt it. "Destiny!" Alexandra said. She was worried. She brought the other bags into the room, hid them, and shut the door. She carried me to the bed and laid me down. "Destiny! What is it what's going on?"

"Jessica and Justin are in a lot of pain." I whispered. Comprehension flickered in her eyes she picked me up and got me out of the room and set me in the hallway. She turned to lock the door. I was starting to feel better. The wall provided some protection and blocked their emotions almost completely. I stood up. "Let's go to the hang out." I said starting to walk.

"Are you sure your okay?" Alex asked. We were getting close.

Yes I'm fine. I just wasn't ready to deal with the depth of their agony. We should only talk with our minds from now on. We walked to our table and sat down. This is going to get dull we still have 2 days till we leave.

What should we bring with us when we leave? It was Jem again.

Bring only what is essential. Having found out what she needed to know she left the hangout. Alex we should probably go back. Others might come looking for me. I don't want to leave Jessica and Justin alone anyway.

Whatever you say. She was worried about me, but I knew I could handle it this time. We made it to the room fast. We locked the door once we were inside and sat on the floor. Jessica and Justin's heartbeats were in sync, but then first Jessica then Justin's heart shot into overdrive. It was nearly over. I ran to get the blood packs. I gave 20 to Alex.

You go to Justin. Restrain him if he tries to take off.

All right. This may be hard. They're going to be really thirsty and even with out hunting they will probably be stronger than us.

We stood by either of them waiting for it to end. Suddenly their hearts stopped beating one then the other. I grabbed Jessica's arm. Her eyes shot open. She hissed and tried to break free. I was stronger than her. She wasn't the only newborn around. Alex was having more trouble she hadn't been a newborn for nearly ten years. I had to calm them down. "Jess, Justin! Calm down its Destiny!" I ordered speaking far too quickly for any human servants to be able to understand. They stopped fighting instantly. It had been nearly ten seconds since they had opened their eyes. Their thirst joined with mine was about to drive me crazy. "Here," I said throwing Jessica the blood bags. Alex did the same for Justin. They drained them quickly. I relaxed they weren't completely out of control at least and they had only burned for a day. They were lucky and now we could leave sooner.

"What has happened? What's changed since we were human?" I filled her and her brother in on all that had occurred and how another 12 vampires were escaping with us. "When do we leave?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out right now!" I said. Daniel, Allen, Dakota, Faith, Sarah, Jem, Jason, Cacy, Carry, Nick, Sasha, and Ashwin.

Yes!?!?!?!?! They all replied.

Jessica and Justin are vampires now and I am ready to leave when you are. It's only just noon. Does anybody have an objection to leaving tonight? No one said anything. Since no one said anything, be ready to go by 7 we leave at 7:30 at the latest through the windows. I will contact you to tell you when. Everyone meet in the back of the castle. There aren't any windows there so no one will see us. From there we go to the main gates of Volterra and run. I will take us to a safe place far away where no one will find us. There we can decide what to do next. I need to know what power or skill each of you has. It took about 20 minutes but that was just because there were a lot of them. I relayed all of this to Jess, Alex, and Justin. Daniel can shape shift into any animal, Allen and Dakota are excellent fighters, Faith can create illusions, Sarah is a shield and can sense powers, Jem can walk through walls, Jason can become invisible, Cacy can absorb metals to protect himself, Carry can shape shift into any human, Nick can teleport, Sasha's a mind reader, and Ashwin can control and manipulate earth.

Your powers will come in handy. Faith once we all leave our rooms for just 5 minutes could you project an image of us all in a hallway somewhere.

Sure.

Great. The last thing I need to know is if any of you know why there is about to be a war. And why they hate the Cullens. Allen was the one to answer me.

The war is starting because the Volturi don't like their rule being challenged. The Cullens have challenged it many times and are seen as a threat that must be eliminated.

Thanks for the info Allen. Everybody get ready. I doubt they will let us go without a fight. I withdrew from their minds and fully returned to my body. "Jess?" She looked up. "We leave tonight!" She nodded. "To get ready I need you and Justin to change into your new cloths. Your old ones were never meant to be worn by 17 year olds. Alex we should probably change now too. After that get anything you need to take with us together. Meet us back here after Alex." It was a very hectic and nervous 7 hours. Alex came back at about seven. At 7:20 I reached out to them all.

Everyone. It is time to go. Faith, project the image in about three minutes so no one sees any doubles. I quickly withdrew from their minds. It was time to go.

"Jess, Justin, Alex we need to leave, now!" they jumped to their feet and I went first jumping out a window. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started running for the back of the building. I made it just in time to see hooded figures jump down in front of me. Jane was leading them.


	12. Chapter 12 Fight

Chapter 12: Fight

Who the Fuck told!?!?!? I shouted at everyone. Allen answered.

Aro touched my arm and read my mind. He might have picked it up from that.

Oh, crap! I forgot to shield your minds. Sorry for snapping this is just going to make it harder. Is everyone ready for the fight?

Yes!?!!!!!!!!!!! They all replied. Sarah, help me with the shield. She added her energy to mine and we spread the shield over everyone.

I turned to talk to Jane. "What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"The question is: Where do you think your going? Do you actually think our master would let all of his best fighters leave?"

"First of all he isn't our master any longer. He's all yours. Secondly, we are leaving whether he wants us to or not. Like you said we are the best fighters and most of us have powers. Now move out of the way!" I hissed at her. She was mad now and growled at me. She turned to look at Justin smiling smugly. It turned to an enraged grimace. "Do you really think I would leave my shield down?" I laughed at her. "You really are an idiot!"

"Well, if you think you can get by us, then try!" she snarled.

"I would but I don't want to kill all of you. Now step out of the way!" I snarled back. Jane moved to stand right in my path. Felix whimpered softly, worrying about her.

"If I beat you we go free." I said stepping forward.

"Fine, but if you lose. They will be punished severely and will never leave."

If I lose fight your way out of here. Find the Cullens for me please warn them. They may even help you.

Destiny, don't do it! You might die.

I have to. I dragged all of us into this and now I'm going to get us out.

"Agreed," I said. I launched myself at her and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying and hit a tree. I shook with the force of her pain. This was hurting me as much if not more than her. That statement was so cliché it was almost laughable. She got to her feet and ran at me. I tried to dodge her but she grabbed hold of my neck and slammed me to the ground. I just lay there. I played the too weak to stand card. Jane was laughing cruelly and walked over to me. Once she was close enough I jumped up grabbed her by the throat and threw her yet again, but this time into the loyal Volturi vampires. I winced when they collided Jane noticed. In her mind she put it together and took out a knife, she then threw it into the stomach of one of the loyal vampires.

I screamed in agony and fell to the ground. She took advantage of my weakness to break my leg. I screamed again. Then Jane looked down to turn her torturous gaze on me. As the pain hit me I stopped fighting by using my mind and let my instincts take over. I refocused her power back at her and stood up with my one good leg. As she suffered I realigned my broken leg and healed it. I walked over to her slowly. "I told you. We are leaving!" I jammed my foot down on her neck. She burst into flames a second after. Jane was dead. I had won, but how the hell had I done that? There was no time to think about it. We had to get out of there.

"Does anybody else want to try and stop us?"

"Yes, you bitch! You killed my mate. You're going to die." His friends were restraining him. No one else replied they just moved out of our way.

Let's go. Follow me. I don't want them to get a chance to change their minds.

I took off running for the gates everyone else close on my heels. I climbed over it and took off again. Hurry! I called to them. As we neared the ocean I jumped in and started swimming. I took them to the Pennsylvania wilderness a secluded spot. I had our scent masked so no one could follow us. I sat down in the clearing on a stump and healed the rest of my wounds. Then I looked up to face the vampires around me.

"Sit down." I said. "I want to be able to see all of you." They sat in an awkward group around me.

"Destiny how did you do that?" asked Alex. She was the first to break the short silence.

"I just let my instincts lead me." I said shrugging. "Why are all of you so nervous? We're safe! You're free!" Then it hit them. They all started smiling. Some even started laughing. "That's better!" I said approvingly. I let the merriment continue for a while, but then I had to stop it we had things to discuss.

"I don't mean to ruin your fun…but we have to figure out what everyone is going to do now. I for one need to find the Cullens, you are all free to do what you please. I have no control over you. I just want to know incase you ever need help. I have to go take Jessica and Justin hunting. I will expect your answers when I return." They looked confused.

"Where will you go hunting? There are no towns near by." I shook my head.

"I'm taking them hunting vegetarian style." They were surprised, but before they could ask any questions I grabbed Jess and Justin and ran towards a herd of Elk. As we drew near I stopped moving. They were thirsty and I knew they could smell them. "Follow your instincts." I told them. They ghosted forward over the ground. I followed them slowly. When I reached the clearing they had both killed an elk apiece and were draining them. I took off after another Elk and once I caught it I drained it quickly. I had just finished when Jessica and Justin caught up to me. We ran back to the others. They had all moved around to talk about what they wanted to do. I blocked out their mental voices to give them some privacy. I walked to my stump and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13 Desicions

Chapter 13: Decisions

"Well what do you all want to do?" I asked the now quiet group. Alex stepped forward. She must have been chosen as spokes person.

"Everyone of us wishes to remain with you like Jessica and Justin. We want to join your coven. We want you to lead us." I was surprised.

" In vampire years I'm only a week old! Are you sure?"

"You know what we need without us having to tell you. You even got us out of Volterra. I for one trust you completely.

"All right. But if you're going to be part of my coven I want all of you to try hunting veggie style." Some of them groaned. "Hey don't be so negative! You might like it!" I said. "Jessica and Justin will take you." They all left on their hunting trip. I sat there trying to figure out what to do when I heard the sound of a lone pair of footsteps headed towards me. I jumped to my feet.

Guys! We have company! Someone found us! The others heard my message and started to come back. Just then Mark stepped out of the trees. I growled at him. He stopped dead and raised his hands up in surrender.

I came to join you the Volturi aren't with me! I was surprised he was telling the truth! The others ran up behind me. Allen and Faith started to advance towards Mark about to attack. He was nervous now.

"Stop! Allen, Faith, get back here!" They slowly obeyed. Mark looked shocked and surprised.

"How did you get them…?" He started to ask but I cut him off.

"This is my coven." I said gesturing around me. "I personally don't think I should be leading it, but they want to follow me so I'll do the best I can!" He was still shocked. "Mark, what do you want? Why are you here?" I asked. I still hated him. I could never trust him again. He had betrayed me.

"I want to join your coven." He said loudly so all could here.

"Well I don't want you to join!" I spat at him. "Anyway, how could we trust you? You have all ready betrayed me to the Volturi once. What's to stop you from doing it again?! You hurt me too much to be forgiven." He flinched as if my words caused him physical pain. He was actually hurt by what I had said.

"I won't betray you! I never meant to hurt you either. I did what the Volturi said so my family would remain alive. They have held that over my head for over two decades!"

"Then why are you here now?" I asked my curiosity out weighing my rage.

"I over heard them talking. It turns out they killed my family after I had been with them for two days!" The pain he was feeling was unmistakable. He wasn't lying either.

The others were still skeptical. They didn't believe him. I forgive you. He smiled at me. I turned to the others. "He is telling the truth. I can tell from the tenor of his mind and his feelings. He will be joining us." Everyone nodded. I smiled at them.

"So how was your hunting trip?"

"It went well. Actually it wasn't as bad as we had thought." Daniel said. "I actually could hunt in animal form! I had fun with it!" I smiled even wider. Mark was confused.

"I sent them all off hunting vegetarian style. It seems everyone doesn't mind it, which is a pretty good thing…" I said raising my voice. "Because that is how we're all going to hunt from now on!" They all shrugged.

"Whatever." Carry mumbled.

"Well, what are we going to do now? You said you would tell us when we got back." Nick pointed out.

"Well first I need to go to my house and charge my phone. Either my missing human friends or the Cullens might have tried to call me." Everyone nodded. "Follow me!" I commanded dashing off in the direction of my home. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get there only about an hour and a half. I was pleased. I opened the door to my house and held it open everyone filed inside.

"Aren't you worried about having…"he paused to count, "17 vampires in your house? Aren't any of your family home?" He worried.

"No, everyone's dead, remember?" Some of the pain must have shown in my face. He was sorry he had mentioned it. I plugged my phone into the charger and turned it on.

"You have 2 new messages." Said that irritating voice all answering machines come with. I put in my password and waited for the first message to play. It was Jasper.

"Destiny, when you get this I hope your well. If you don't get away from the Volturi within the next two weeks we're coming to get you! If you get away we're sorry to say we couldn't find your friends. We're back in Forks, come find us. We'll be waiting. Bye." I was touched. They had actually been worrying about me. The next message started to play…


	14. Chapter 14 Rescue

Chapter 14: Rescue

"Destiny, its Caitlin. Emily G., Emmy, Taylor, and Devon are with me. We're hiding at Jessie's house in the bomb shelter. It was the only place I could think of that might block our scent. We've been here for a day. The screaming just started. I tried to tell them what was going to happen but they wouldn't listen!" she had grown more hysterical as she was talking now it sounded like she was sobbing. "I have to go help them!" I could here running feet.

"Hold her back! She'll get us all killed!" Taylor shouted. There was a scuffle in the background.

"Hey, Destiny when you get this we could really use your help everyone is really scared." That had to have been Heather?

"End of message. To erase this message press seven." There goes the irritating voice again. I snapped the phone shut and unplugged it from the charger. Everyone was surprised by the content of the message.

"What was going on?" asked Ashwin.

"When I found out Evan was coming back to massacre my town I sent my friend a message. It told her to take all who would believe her and hide. I told her I would come find her. Apparently when she was leaving the message Evan showed up and Caitlin wanted to go help everyone. They're scared and I need to go get them." I said.

"Then we'll come with you," said Sasha taking a step forward.

"Sure. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time a went around this town alone." I looked directly at Mark as I spoke. He looked down unable to meet my gaze. This time I walked out of the house. I didn't have to go far. Jessie's house was only 15 minutes away. But as I drew nearer I broke into a full sprint. I ran down the stairs and to the door of the bomb shelter.

"Guys, its Destiny! Let me in!" I called.

"Sssshhhhh!" some one said. A peephole was opened.

"Destiny is 14 not 17!"

"When I was changed I aged." I explained.

"Tell us two of your favorite twilight phrases and what did Edward and Bella say in the meadow.

"All right then. Real men sparkle! I'm on team Edward why wouldn't I be Jacob sucks! And this is what they said in the meadow. Edward-And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Bella-what a stupid lamb. Edward-what a sick masochistic lion!

"Destiny it is you!" Taylor rejoiced opening the door. All the girls had apparently been behind the door and attacked me for a group hug. "Wait… How many of you are there?" the little group was growing larger more and more kids were coming out of the bomb shelter.

"There are 10 of us." Emmy replied.

"10??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Ya, when Caitlin told me what was going to happen I found out the phone numbers of all your friends and called them over here." She shrugged. "All of them believed me. And of course I managed to save Shanna." She was happy. Her sister had been saved.

I looked around again. I already knew everyone's name. It was an all girls group.

Sarah R., Heather, Logan, Katerina, and Kally.

"Thank you for saving my farm friends Emmy." I beamed at her.

"It's a good thing too." Mark explained stepping forward. "When in Volterra Aro was talking about how he had had all your friends killed and your favorite hangouts destroyed. I gasped. All the girls were staring with wide eyes. All the farm ones were crying.

"What's wrong with them?" Casey asked.

"Mark said all my hangouts were destroyed. I used to spend almost all my time at a rescue farm. That means that that is destroyed and their horses are dead and the Volturi probably killed their families. Wouldn't you cry?" I went over to them and gave them all a hug. "Are you going to be all right?" I sent them wave after wave of calm in an attempt to help them. They all nodded. Heather was already wiping the tears away. She had always been one of the toughest ones because until I had aged she had been the oldest. Then something clicked.

"They said they killed all my friends?" Mark nodded. I rushed over to the computer and typed in the name of my old town. I didn't have to search much. The second link down took me to a very graphic article about the destruction of Anaheim Hills. I shut of the computer and walked back to everyone.

I have to be happy. They need to cheer up.

"Well, I have something to tell you all. For all you Twilight fans this should cheer you up. Our next stop is to go see the Cullens and I am not leaving you here so you're coming with us." I laughed. The expressions on their faces were comical. Caitlin, Heather, Taylor, Logan, and Devon had their mouths hanging wide open. Emily G., Emmy, Shanna, Katerina, and Sarah all looked and were completely confused.

"They're real?" Emmy asked.

"Ya, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and all the rest. I've met them." They looked even more surprised than before. I could hear the questions in their minds so I launched into my story about all that had happened up until that very moment.

"You killed Jane?!" Emily asked.

"She wouldn't let us leave, I had to." I told her.

"You killed Megan." Caitlin stated quietly. She was sad. I could understand that Megan had been my friend too.

"Ya, I did." I responded just as quietly.

"This is your coven?" Sarah questioned. Looking behind me at Faith and all the rest. I nodded.

"Umm… Can I see your fangs?" Emmy asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I said. I willed my fangs out of my gums having them grow to their full length. I smiled at her exposing them.

"Cool!" she said. They wanted to ask more but just then their stomachs started to rumble. I smiled.

"It's time for you guys to eat." I said. I waited for them to fill their stomachs. It had been over two hours since I had arrived and it was time to go.

"Come on we need to leave." I led them all out side. They all blinked crazily readjusting to the natural light. "Alexandra, Faith, Allen, Jason, Cacy, Carry, Jem, Nick, Sasha, and Ashwin. I need each of you to carry one of them. We need to get to Forks fast. Human speed won't be enough so go partner up with one of them. I'll carry Caitlin so don't worry about her." They followed my orders immediately. Once every human had a designated vampire we set off. I had a lot to think about.

What am I going to do? I can't keep running around with a bunch of humans. A war is about to start and I don't want them getting hurt!

"Destiny…" Caitlin asked quietly. "What are we going to do once you warn the Cullens? You have a coven of your own and a war's about to start. You can't keep all of us around for that." She worried, copying my thoughts exactly.

"Well. I'll probably ask if any of you want to become vampires. The ones that don't will stay in Forks or I'll send you to the Reservation until the war is over and you're safe." I was grateful to Caitlin. She didn't treat me like I was different or like I had changed. It seemed that to her I was still the exact same person as before…

It took us four days to reach Forks only because my human friends needed to use the bathroom, eat, and sleep breaks. All in all I thought we made pretty good time. As we neared the Cullens I reached out for Edwards mind.


	15. Chapter 15 Dilemma

Chapter 15: Dilemma

Edward, it's Destiny. I have something important to tell you. I have friends with me we'll be there soon. I withdrew before he could start asking questions.

"They know we're coming. Remember they're my friends. I don't want any power usage, maiming or fighting at least not with the Cullens. All right?"

"Sure!" said Carry flipping her hair over her shoulder. We continued up the Cullen's drive. I stopped when I reached the door. I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. I didn't have to wait long. It had been only 5 seconds when Alice had opened the door. Caitlin gasped. She must have realized who this was.

"Destiny you got away!" She rejoiced.

"Ya, I did. I have some bad news can we come inside?"

"Yes, of course." She held the door open wide so we could all come in. I put Caitlin down and walked with her at her pace to the living room.

"Guys, let my friends come over here." I called over my shoulder. I almost instantly heard scampering feet. It didn't take them that long. By the time they were with me all the Cullens were there too. Watching me. Jasper was the first to speak.

"What happened when you went to Volterra?"  
"I joined the Volturi to save these two." I said pulling Jess and Justin forward. "They were human at the time."

"Who changed them?"

"I did."

"How?"

"Look Jasper do you just want me to tell you the story of what happened?" He nodded. So I told my story again. When I was done it was quiet. Except for the minds of my friends especially the team Edward ones.

"Guys! Come on he's married! Could you think about something else?!" I said. They looked embarrassed. Edward looked confused.

"Sorry Edward I forgot to let my shield down."

"What are they thinking?" he asked curious.

"I'll only tell you if Bella promises not to attack them." I said.

"I promise." Bella responded.

"O.k. You know the book Twilight?" They nodded. "Well most of them have read that book and a majority of the ones that read it have always been on team Edward and have shunned the ones on team Jacob. And well meeting you is like their dream come true." Edward looked surprised.

"Destiny, your not so different from us. You walked around the school preaching real men sparkle after reading the meadow scene. You were far more obsessed then us. I nodded but I was embarrassed, Emmett just laughed.

"I was obsessed because well in the book Edward was the perfect guy. That's the same reason your on team Edward if I remember correctly. I pointed at the girls.

"Oh, hell no! Not me!" said Logan. "I'm on team Emmett." She laughed at his perplexed expression. Rosalie hissed at her.

"Calm down Rosalie!" I said moving to stand in front of Logan.

"Hey what about me! Are any of you on my team?" Jacob asked.

"I am!" Kally called.

"The rest of the Jacob fans I knew are dead." I whispered quietly. Mark moved forward as if to comfort me. I hissed at him.

"I may have let you join my coven. That doesn't mean I like you!" Carlisle was confused.

Oops! I must have forgotten to mention that.

"When we escaped Volterra I asked them to decide what they were going to do. They said they wanted to follow me. So my coven was created." I said shrugging. I suddenly remembered why I had come here. I started to frown and grew very sad. Jasper looked worried. I knew he could feel what I felt.

"Destiny, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked the depth of my feelings alarmed him.

"You might want to start calling up some friends. Anyone who doesn't like the Volturi."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"They're coming. This time they won't stop. They don't come to punish. They come to start a war. You're one of their first targets." The Cullens were speechless. "My coven and I are going to fight. We all have unfinished business with at least one of the Volturi's number and we want to finish it. Most of us have at least one power. But it's not only the Volturi coming. Each coven and nomad is being told to pick a side. Most will probably pick theirs. You need to decide what you will do. Will you stand with us? Or against us?"

I hope they'll help us we can't win this alone!

"Of course we'll fight with you! It would be suicide otherwise." Carlisle reasoned.

"Can we talk more in the morning? My friends are really tired and I need to find them a place to stay."

"Sure. Why don't you all stay here?" I was shaking my head before Carlisle was even done speaking.

"Thanks for the offer but all of us are more comfortable outside especially the ones in my coven that have been caged for so long. We'll find somewhere. I'll be back to make plans with you soon." I stated. I was about to leave but Bella's thoughts were really getting n my nerves. "You get jealous really quick don't you?" I asked looking at her. She didn't respond. I picked Caitlin back up and walked out the door.

Where are we going?

We will head into the woods and find a place that would be easily defendable. It has to be outside wolf territory though I am not fighting a bunch of oversized puppies! I responded to him I allowed all to hear this so they knew the plan.

I've been through here before. Will you let me lead you to a perfect spot?

Fine Mark, lead the way. I thought exasperatedly slowing down so he could get in front of me. He did know the perfect spot. Surrounded by trees, soft pine needles for my friends to sleep on. Now if I could just go get them some food. I dug my hands into my pockets. Nothing. I would figure that out tomorrow. I laid Caitlin down on the forest floor. She was already asleep so were the others. I gestured for my coven to follow my and we walked a little ways away from my sleeping friends.

"Are any of you opposed to fighting the Volturi in the coming war?" I asked. If they were going to quit on me I needed to know now.

"No." said Faith.

"Good. Now I need to know if…"

Surround them. We don't want them escaping.

"Shit!" I said. My coven was alarmed by my outburst. The wolves must have found our scent and are about to surround us. That brought hissing and growls from them. Let me talk with them. I don't need anybody getting hurt.

Go away! We're veggies and friends of the Cullens. Do not be the cause of another war leave! I added a growl to emphasize my point. Sam was shocked but he and his pack left.

It's all good. Everyone relaxed. "Like I was saying: We need to figure out any weaknesses they have. Were any of you close enough to Aro to know them?"

"I was." It was Mark again I sighed.

"What are they?"

"Well the only weakness I can think of is that they are cocky and over confidant."

"That'll have to be good enough." I sad. We continued to talk tactics for the rest of the night.

*************Morning*************

"Destiny?" Katerina called. I rushed to her side.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just making sure this wasn't a dream." I laughed at that. The others all started waking up.  
"Heather, Sarah, Katerina, Devon, Taylor, Emily, Emmy, Shanna, Logan, Caitlin, Kally: I need you to come over here. Please." They walked over slowly, their eyes still heavy with sleep. "Guys, we're on the brink of a war and it looks like I'm putting you in danger again and I'm sorry. But I need to know your decision. Do you want to become a vampire or would you rather I find you a safe place to hide till this is all over?" I waited quietly. This wasn't the easiest decision to make. I mean it was a choice between potential yet eternal damnation or being thought of as a coward. Caitlin was the first to choose.

"I want to be a vampire." Her declaration had all the rest hurrying to make a choice.

"I also want to be a vampire." Sarah added.

"Me too!" Katerina yelled over the noise.

"Hey don't forget me. I am never leaving my teens!" That's Heather for ya adding humor when she can. I looked over to Shanna and Emmy.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"I'll be a vampire if Emmy agrees to be changed too. I am not going to watch the last of my family grow old and die while I stay young!" Shanna declared glaring at her sister.

"I agree to be changed. I want to be able to protect her." Emmy said. Shanna grinned.

"What about you Kally?"

"Sure, what the hell! Lets kick some evil vampire ass!" Kally was excited.

She had always seemed more like the quiet type…Oh well! That left Logan, Devon and Taylor undecided. Devon and Taylor were whispering and far enough away that I couldn't hear them. Logan was just standing there.

Logan is young… She's only 12. The other two have never had a clear head when it came to important things.


	16. Chapter 16 Placement

Chapter 16: Placement

"Devon and I want to become vampires. You've helped us when we needed it now it's high time to return the favor. Besides I am going to kill the ones responsible for my brother's death! He was only 11!" She proclaimed growing passionate as she spoke. Her eyes burned with a light that would dim only when her blood lust was satisfied. I was shocked I had never seen Taylor act serious about anything and now she was practically making death threats.

"Logan?" she was the last one I had to worry about. She still hadn't told me what she wanted. "It's all right to say you want to stay human." I told her. She nodded.

"I know. Actually that's what I plan on doing anyway. I don't mean I hate you and spending eternity with you would suck. It's just that I'm 12. I want to live my life. Not have it end now." I nodded.

"I will find you a place to stay in a minute. Go with Faith and find yourself some food." I ordered her. I didn't want her to watch what this process would do to the others. She was way to young. Once she was gone I was free to proceed.

"I need all of you to lay down. Make sure there is a little room in between you and the person next to you." They instantly complied. "This is going to hurt a lot so be prepared." I warned them. I walked over to Shanna first. She had never read the books and had no idea what she was getting herself into. I turned her head to the side and bite into her neck while she squealed in pain. I ignoring that I shot venom into her blood and pulled out while I still could. I repeated this first with Kally and I moved on through my friends. Heather, Devon, Taylor, Caitlin, Emmy, Katerina, Sarah, and Emily.

Oh, crap! I didn't age the young ones yet. I rushed around to each of them aging them till they could pass for 17. I had just finished when the screaming started. It was Shanna the venom must have reached her heart. I could feel each tongue of flame as it licked through each of their bodies. I nearly collapsed from the strength of it.

"Mark run up to the Cullens and explain what's going on and stay there." He ran off having received his orders. "Jessica, Justin, Allen and Alexandra stay here with them. The rest of you go up to the Cullens and discuss tactics." I commanded. They all rushed off. Faith, bring Logan back. It only took her ten minutes to return. "Stay here with Allen. I am going to find Logan a place to stay during the war. I don't want her to get hurt." I went over to Logan and offered her my back. "Climb on." She immediately obliged. I started to run towards wolf territory. I had to find the town and talk to someone. Logan, we're headed towards La Push.

Won't they try to kill you?

Hopefully they won't. If they do I want you to stay here regardless. Don't talk now we're nearing the town. When I walked past the first houses I knew I was inside wolf territory that and the stench. I saw people run from me. Into their houses latching the door. "Vampire!" "Vampire!" they screamed. Hoping the pack could hear them. Then the pack emerged. Wait not the pack… a lone wolf had been near and came to challenge me. It was Embry.

Go away! He growled at me. Leave now! I had Logan slide off my back. I grabbed her hand, but I didn't run away. Embry's eyes grew wide. He was scared. Oh shit! The vamps. gonna kill the girl! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!?!?

"Embry, I am not going to kill her. I needed to bring her here so she would be safe."

?

"There is a war between the good and the bad vampires. It is centuries old but the fighting is about to start a new. She doesn't want to become a vampire so I needed to bring her somewhere she would be safe. Is it all right if she stays here?"

I guess so…

"Will you at least go and change into your human form. I refuse to hand my friend over to a giant dog." He ran back to the woods and changed. Grumbling about pushy vampires all the while.

"Destiny, are you sure it's safe here?" Logan was nervous. Everything she had ever read had warned that werewolves are dangerous and unstable. Which was true but well this was the only place I could think of. Embry came back just then.

"If when I come to check on her, which I will. I will double any damage done to her on your worthless hide understood?" He nodded.

"Of course. I'm not a filthy bloodsucker." I growled at him. I turned to Logan concern in my eyes.

"Will you stay here please? I swear I'll come check on you every few days. If you ever need me call to me with your mind. I'll be able to find you." I hoped she would understand. I needed her to be safe maybe even stay here.

"Whatever. You know I might even like it here. It's kind of peaceful here. I think I could manage being surrounded by hot guys." I laughed so did Embry. Logan blushed she had forgotten he had really good hearing.

"Bye Logan!" I called over my shoulder walking away. I needed to prepare my coven for its new members. First I had to see Carlisle. I let my mind reach out as I ran searching for one of my coven… I reached Sasha.

What have I missed?

Well we've been filling the Cullens in on our powers. We've had Sarah block all our thoughts concerning your powers and our personal thoughts. I've been hunting for anything helpful in their minds.

Thanks. I'll be there soon. I have something to tell everyone. She caught a flicker of my memory of Embry as a wolf.

You need to more careful. If you were gone how would the coven manage? We'd fall apart. We need our center. Even if you didn't create all of us we still need you. She was nervous and scared. I barely knew her and yet she cared so much for my safety.

All right. I walked into the Cullen's house and to the living room. I was already rubbing my head. They're thoughts and emotions were all over. I was going to find a way to calm them. I looked over to the corner and saw Jasper and Edward were having the same problem as me. They needed to calm down.

"Could everybody take a breather for a minute. Your emotions are strong and varied and your thoughts are scared, nervous and in Emmett's case excited. The emotions behind them are so strong that your thoughts are really loud. It's like you're shouting at me Edward and Sasha. Jasper and I are going to go crazy also. So either calm down on your own or I'll make you calm down." Everyone was quiet or at least their voices were.

Why is that little bitch so damn pushy?! My eyes zeroed in on Rosalie. Nobody calls me a bitch except my friends because when they say it we're joking around. Rosalie wasn't joking. "Excuse me." I said.

Oh shit! The bitch's a mind reader. Sasha hissed at her.

"Yes. Try to remember that. The next time you want to call me a bitch do it to my face. You pompous, blonde, Barbie, bitch!" Rosalie was pissed. She stood up hissing furiously at me. "I'm so scared." I taunted her. Emmett moved to stand next to her. Mark stepped in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder.

Stop! Now is not the time to fight. He was right. I straightened up.

"Your right. Mark." I replied out loud." No matter how much she deserves it. My coven laughed. They were the only ones I had let hear that thought. Edward looked confused. "Sorry Edward. You haven't been able to hear any of my coven have you?" He shook his head. "Sarah let your shield down. We have to be able to trust each other." She reluctantly let her shield down. I kept my own mind fully protected. I needed to tell them something and I didn't want Edward to just pull it from my mind.

"Jacob!" He looked up. Up until now he had been sitting quietly in the corner. Worrying about Renesmee. Renesmee was worried about Jake. She wanted to fight. I might even let her.

"I talked to Embry today." He looked shocked.

"How?"

"I went to La Push." I answered simply. I winced as everybody started asking the same question in their mind over and over again. Would my mind ever be my own? Then there was the anxiety of my coven to worry about. They were scared and mad I had gone somewhere so unsafe without back up.

"If I had brought anyone with me. There would have been more at risk. I went there to find Logan a place to stay. She didn't want to be a vampire so I had to have her stay somewhere that was at least semi-safe. She will be in danger as long as the Volturi exist now because of me." I was worrying now too. Would she be safe enough with the wolves? Edward laughed. I had let my guard down and he had seen me threatening Embry. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy except for Sasha, she was laughing too.

"What did we miss?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering how I threatened Embry." I shrugged.

"You threatened a werewolf when you were alone?!?!" Mark asked. He was angry for some reason.

"Ya. I told him that if Logan is hurt or injured in any way when I go to check on her I will double the damage on his worthless hide." I frowned. "Maybe that was a little stupid." Everyone started laughing. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm just surprised they let you over the boundary line." Jasper said.

"I only saw Embry everyone most have been out on patrols." Jacob had gone back to worrying about Renesmee. I knew an easy solution to this. She was still half human it might work.

"I think it's a great idea." Sasha said. I walked towards Jacob and Renesmee.

"When the fighting starts would you like to be able to know that Renesmee can protect herself?"

"Yes but how can you promise that she's just a baby." I ignored that.

"Renesmee, do you want to help out or sit out?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"I want to help!" she said. I smiled.

"I knew you would lay down for a minute." She did as she was told. I delved deep into this power and my energy. It was going to take a lot to age her. I got to it. Her hair grew down to her ankles, her body elongated. I stopped when she seemed to be about 17. I helped her up. Everyone gasped in shock. "Everyone as you can see Renesmee looks to be 17. If she wants to she can now fight in the war. With training she will be a good fighter. After all this is over I can return her to her former self. Edward, Bella, Jacob, is that all right?" I asked.

"Of course it's all right." Edward responded. "When did you learn to do that?" I threw a grateful smile towards Sarah and Sasha. They had done so much to protect my privacy.

"I've always been able to I guess. I have a lot of powers."

"Would you mind telling us?" Carlisle asked eager to collect new knowledge.

"I can project a very powerful shield. I can penetrate anyone else's shield. I can redirect a person's power, age their body, I'm telekinetic, and an empath. That's it I think." All the Cullens were staring at me.

Wow! Just wow! I smiled. Alice's mind had the prettiest color pattern. She was filled with blues and purples. She was nice too. Then Rosalie had to ruin it.

Oh, great! The bitch is like a super vamp. Rosalie just had to ruin it.

I am gonna kill that bitch. My leader does not need this right now! She has been through enough! Sasha had to be stopped. She was leaning forward about to jump at Rosalie. I shook my head at her. She saw and straightened out of her crouch instantly.

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you? I came here to help your family and you've been nothing but rude?" I was having problems reading her mind.

Bella must be trying to block me. How annoying!

She laughed at me. "You trying to help? You're the reason they're coming here in the first place. You are the reason all of us are in danger." My own temper was rising and it was almost past danger level.

"My fault! If your head was any bigger you wouldn't fit through the door. I came to warn you. You and your family have been on the Volturi's hit list since _before_ they even met Bella. You need to stop putting the blame on others. Learn to give people a chance Rosalie." I snarled at her. She was shocked not because of how I said it but because she realized it was true. She was starting to feel regretful for how she acted. She went and sat in a corner sulking.

"How did you do that?" Edward inquired confused. "Rosalie never regrets what she does." I shrugged.

"We need to get back on topic. Dakota and Allen are very gifted fighters and Mark has been with the Volturi long enough to know a few tricks. Each of them could probably teach us something. Sasha would be a good opponent for you Edward because you both have the same gift. And I'm sure Sarah would like the challenge of trying to fend off and fight another shield." Everyone looked pleased with the match up and the others would be perfect teachers for my newborn well they're sort of my daughters…

"The other question is when the time to fight comes who will lead us?" wondered Casey.  
"I will always follow Destiny!" Sasha proclaimed. The rest of my coven followed suit all pledging their loyalties. I smiled.

"What do you think?" I questioned the Cullens.

"Well I know that I think Destiny would make an excellent leader." Renesmee declared. She walked over to where my coven was standing. Jacob shrugged walking over to stand with Renesmee.

"It seems to me Destiny that you have yourself a lot of devoted followers." Carlisle remarked.

"Hey, I never asked for all this. They chose to follow me. I just know that when I get set on a certain path nothing can stop me." I shrugged.

************30 min. later************

"Carlisle, can you help me I need to get some blood bags from the hospital for when my friends first ah…wake up. I don't want them to go rampaging."

"Certainly. How many did you change?" He inquired.

"10." I replied simply. He was astounded.

"I'll go get those now then." He said rushing off.


	17. Chapter 17 Pain

Chapter 17: Pain

I need to go check on the girls. I walked out the back door and ran towards our encampment. As I drew near I had to slow to a walk. I could barely walk at that. The pain they were suffering was so strong because I was feeling it 10x over. I kept going until I had made it all the way there. I couldn't give up on the girls. I was burning with them but unlike them I did not scream.

"Destiny!" Alexandra said. She had seen me like this before, she understood. "Why did you come? You know this hurts you more than them." I couldn't talk so I used my powers.

I couldn't leave them. I'll be fine I just have to focus on helping them. I know I can make this easier. Oh, I know! I'll block the pain for them. Then they won't have to deal with the pain. Alexandra wasn't dumb she knew what the consequences would be if I did that.

You can't do that! You know that if you do you'll not just feel the emotion you'll actually be burning. You know the real thing is so much worse than what you feel through your gift and you want to do that to yourself and have it be 10x as strong as when you changed? Don't you remember what it felt like to change? I know the entire time _I_ at least was wishing someone would kill me. You can't do this!!

I have to. Shanna is so young and the rest don't deserve to suffer like this. I'll deal with the repercussions later. I need to help them now!

She smiled down at me. "This is why I joined your coven. Your heart is bigger than the world." I smiled back. I temporarily pushed the pain back and delved into the minds of each girl. It's all right guys. I told them soothingly. Kill us! They thought as one. I won't kill you but I'll remove the pain. Hold on just a minute longer. I dove deeper past their thoughts, which I blocked and to where their minds were monitoring the pain. I gathered my strength and redirected their pain. I took it from them and placed it all on me. Once I had made sure all my holds would remain till the change was complete I collapsed. I curled into a ball and waited for it to end. After a day I managed to think around the pain enough so that I could make contact with the others with out inflicting pain on them.

Jasper, when the change is complete I will need your help to control my friends will you come?

Yes, are you all right? He was worried. He could feel my pain. If only slightly.

I redirected the pain of the transformation from my friends to me. I replied faintly.

Destiny! Reverse that now! Are you crazy! That is way too much pain for one person to tolerate.

It's all right. The change is almost complete. It's not as bad anymore. Will you and Emmett come down here now and bring my coven. We're going to need to basically shove a blood pack down their throats to stop them.

We're on our way now! I started to stand up. I had learned to work around the pain. It was still terrible and it felt like I was being burned at the stake but I could move. I grabbed a blood pack and walked to Shanna. She had been bitten first and would therefore wake up first. I was right. Her heart was the first to stop. I already had my hand on her wrist restraining or helping depending on what she did. Her eyes snapped open when my hand tightened on her wrist. She growled at me and tried to shake me off. I opened the blood pack with one hand and shoved it under her nose. She grabbed at it greedily and drank it all. As she drank her eyes grew reasonable again and she looked repulsed.

"Sorry Destiny!" she called. She was apologetic.

"It's alright just remember who you are from now on, okay?" she nodded. "Grab a blood bag and go stand by your sister. You should be able to calm her down the fastest. Make sure she drinks that. Alexandra, Jessica, and Justin you to grab a blood bag and pick a girl. You two," I said pointing at Jess and Justin. "Should have a pretty easy time controlling them Like me your newborns; we're just as strong as them. Remind them who they are and they'll come around soon." I went to stand by Emily. She had always had a lot of fight in her and now wasn't any different. Just then Jasper, Emmett, and my coven showed up. Jasper hit the floor gasping.

Shit! He can feel what I feel. Oh damn it all!

I used some energy to block my feelings from him. He recovered instantly.

"How?" he asked.

"My powers. All of my strongest grab a blood bag and choose a girl. Remind them of who they are. Make sure they drink that and they should calm down." Emily chose just then to open her eyes. She hissed furiously and grabbed me by the throat.

Emily, remember who you are. You are my friend. Stop this. You are not a murderer. She put me down. She was sorry and I knew it. "Drink this, it'll help." She did. I relaxed fully for the first time in three days. Everyone had drunk their blood bag. There was no more pain. I was relieved. Jasper felt the same way. Although he was more relieved no one had ran away. I started to check everyone's mind just to make sure they were in fact fine.


	18. Chapter 18 Betrayal

Chapter 18: Betrayal

Holly shit! Katerina is pissed!!! What did I do this time? I poked and prodded her mind trying to understand her rage until she exploded at me.

"Leave my mind alone you bitch! You caused me immense pain. My horse is dead because of you and all of my friends too. Why can't you just leave me alone?!?!" she shrieked. Jasper and the others started to rush forward to help. Trust me stay out of this. Nobody interfere.

"You're my friend. I care about you." I said. I tried to calm her down and it didn't work. I was shocked. No one had ever blocked me before.

"You are NOT MY FRIEND!!" she screamed running over to me and grabbing my arm. I gasped in shock and pain. She was torturing me. She made me relive my last moments with my mom…and then what happened at Megan's house.

"Stop it!" I shrieked at her. I shoved her into a tree. I just couldn't take it.

"I HATE You! I am not fighting with you. I can't stand you!" With that she ran of leaving me there to hear her thoughts and to worry.

"What happened? Where is she going?!?!" Heather asked.

"Remember how Katerina always went into mad rages and would take it all out on us when we didn't do anything? Well she blames me for rushing her into this and she hates that I caused her pain during the transformation. She basically decided that everything is my fault. Now she ran off to find the Volturi. She wants to join their army." Jasper was seething.

"How can she blame you for the transformation pain. You blocked it from her and took it all on you. You even blocked that feeling from me so I wouldn't have to deal with it." He was growling furiously by now. The girls were staring at me wide eyed.

"You did that for us?" Devon whispered amazed. I nodded. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a giant group hug. There were a lot of "Thank you's" and "You rock's". Caitlin was laughing and jumping up and down.

"Caitlin, did you notice when I aged you I made you tall. Your now around 5 foot six." I smiled at her shocked expression.

"Really?" Caitlin asked.

"Ya, haven't you noticed you're just as tall as me now?" I walked over to her. We could look straight into each other's eyes with out either of us having to look up or down at the other. She smiled. All the girls were starting to pace around the clearing. Their thoughts made it easy to see that they were having a hard time staying here. They knew the town was near and their throats were in flames. They were handling it just as well as I had, but I wanted them to be comfortable not in pain. "Let's go hunting. I don't want you girls burning. Follow me. Anybody else who needs to hunt is welcome to come too.

Daniel come on you know you want to!" I yelled over my shoulder. I had grabbed Caitlin and Shanna's hands and took off running. I led them all to a deserted area of the forest. I let go of them. "Follow your instincts." I told the girls. I stepped out of the way as they dashed into the forest. "Pick a girl and follow her. Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Hunt after you see your girl take down some prey. I'll take Devon." I turned and ran towards Devon following her scent. I made sure to stay far enough back that she wouldn't attack me. I got there in time to see her take down a mountain lion. She drained it and turned to look at me, a quizzical expression on her face.

"I was just making sure you didn't run into any trouble. Can you stay here to wait for the others? I need to hunt." She shrugged and I ran after another doe.


	19. Chapter 19 Powers

Chapter 19: Powers

When I came back the others were all waiting for me to take them back, but I needed to figure something out first.

"Sarah, can you come up here." I had just finished speaking and she was already at my side. "Can you tell me which of the newborns have powers and what they are? Including Justin and Jess."

"Sure, I can tell you right now because I already checked them for powers. Watch this…Taylor, Devon, Emily, think about your favorite animal really hard." They each started changing shape until Emily was a dog, Taylor was a lion, and Devon was a tiger.

Really weird.

"Now think about being yourself again." Sarah ordered. They obliged and started to change back. "Taylor can also human shift. Now Caitlin think about standing next to us." The second after she started to focus she was standing next to us. My eyes grew wide.

"Cool!" Caitlin said walking back to the others.

"Emmy can see the future. Kally can create illusions and absorb metal. Heather can control fire and only fire. Sarah can walk through walls and become invisible. The rest seem like their gift is fighting."

"Wow. We have a really powerful group!"

"Oh, I feel stupid. I forgot to tell you Jessica and Justin are a good pair when one is in trouble the other knows and they have a telekinetic link but only with each other." Jessica and Justin were staring at me.

This is cool! Justin said.

Hell ya! Jessica responded.  
"Thanks, Sarah. I want everyone to go to the Cullens k? We need to reach some other vampires and soon. Mark do you know when the Volturi were planning to start the war?" I looked at him waiting for his answer.

"They were planning on starting a week after you agreed to help. They were going to plan on getting here two weeks after that. They have been planning this for a long time."

"But that means we only have two weeks to prepare!" I gasped at him. He nodded

Everybody the Cullens Now! I screamed in my head at them. Already sprinting towards the house. We have a lot to plan. Come on! Hurry up! I burst into the house and saw Alice sitting there staring at some thing I couldn't see. I reached out to her mind and was engulfed in her vision. The battle was starting four people were already dead at her feet. Though I couldn't tell witch side they were from. In front of her was me. I was standing straight and tall. The other side was being lead by…

Katerina. Her eyes bright red and blood thirsty. I pulled out of Alice's mind gasping. I fell to the floor. I couldn't stand. Everyone was crowded around Alice and me.

Destiny what happened. Please tell me what's wrong?!?! Marks thoughts were strained and tense.

The battle.

"Alice's vision. I tried to find out what was wrong with her and got pulled into it. At least I did mentally. Katerina is leading them. And she wants…" I couldn't finish. I didn't want them to worry about me.

"What does she want?" Daniel asked.

"Me." I whispered back. Allen hissed angrily. For the first time in my life I was scared for myself. I had never felt any need to be afraid of anything. Not when it concerned my own safety at least. But it still wasn't fear for myself it was fear for the others. My friends, that were newer to this life even than I was. I couldn't loose them yet. I just couldn't. They had to learn how to fight and fast. Mark offered me a hand and I took it gratefully. Using it to stand up. I released his hand and walked to the living room followed first by Alice then all the others.

"Carlisle, who do you know that isn't buddy, buddy enough with the Volturi to join them in a war?"

"Well, there's the Amazon coven: Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. The Denali coven: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya. The Egyptian coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The Irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. The Roman Coven: Stefan and Vladimir. The Nomads: Garrett, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Alistar, Charles, and Makenna. I really don't want to involve the southerners and they'll probably side with the Volturi anyway. Why? What are you going to do?"

"I am planning on contacting them all now. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

Liar! Edward called with his mind.

Shut up! I have to try regardless! He nodded.

"Your power works over that great a distance?" Carlisle was stunned.

"Yes. I'm going to try to reach them now. If everyone was quiet it would be easier. If I brush your minds it's just because I'm going to search for not just the ones you specified but every vampire I can find to help us." I shut my eyes and let my mind open completely. Putting down all barriers even the ones my subconscious had put up to protect me. I sent my mind around the world finding all the vampires and then staying linked with all the ones who would probably join us. It was difficult Edward had been right to caution me against this.

After finding them all. I addressed them using all the manipulators skills I had learned when faking friendship and admiration and every trick I had learned in persuasion.

I am Destiny and a friend of Carlisle. There is a war on the horizon and I have come to see if you would join us. The Volturi are starting a war against all resistance. I am against them so are the Cullens, my coven of 24, and the wolves. Will you stand with us or against us? If you decide you want to see the Volturi come down we need you to come to the Cullens before the end of the week and you need to have already fed. We will leave to meet the Volturi in a week and a day. Join us. I swear to you I shall die before I bow to the Volturi. There is no middle ground in this war. You can pick them or us. Choose wisely. I waited a few minutes. Do you have an answer?

I collapsed in a chair and started to speak before they could start asking questions.

"Everyone you specified is coming along with 40 other nomads and a coven of 10 from Russia." Mark's jaw dropped.

"How did you find so many?" He asked.

"She sent her mind all over the world searching for them. She collapsed because this took most of her remaining strength. She still hadn't fully recovered from blocking everyone's pain." Edward answered before I could even get my mouth open. "She also is the most persuasive person I have ever met. Where did you learn that?" He asked curious.

"When you learn that faking is better than telling the truth you figure it out pretty fast. I also learned 6 years ago that if you do it well enough you get what you want. It comes in handy sometimes." I explained shrugging. "They'll be here in a week and we need to prepare. Alice you could probably help Emmy the best you have the same power. Daniel help Emily and Devon master they're powers. Nick teach Caitlin how to fight using her power. Ashwin I need you to help Heather master fire. Carry help Taylor master her human shifting then Daniel can teach her better control over animal shifting. Faith and Casey take turns teaching Kally how to use her gifts. Sasha would be a good opponent for you Edward because you both have the same gift. And I'm sure Sarah would like the challenge of trying to fend off and fight another shield." I said looking at Bella. "Sarah you need to work with Jem and Jason to master your powers. Everybody who doesn't have a power or that wasn't assigned anybody to work with come see Carlisle or me. Jasper, Emmett, would you mind teaching my newborn friends how to fight?" They nodded. Everyone else was just standing there. "Well come on! Get a move on! We have a week to get battle ready! Move it! Move it!" I ordered my coven. They all sprang into action, even the Cullens. Jacob ran off to inform the wolves and to prepare them. Allen, Dakota, Jasper, and Emmett were in one corner and were discussing tactics, while Edward and Sasha had run outside to see who was the better fighter. Everyone else was learning how to use their powers except Mark, Alexandra, Faith, and Renesmee. They all came over to me.

"We've been a coven for a little while and I was just wondering who was second and third in command." Faith asked. I thought about that for a minute.

"Well...honestly I hadn't thought about that till you said something. I think Mark is my second in command and Alex is my third. They are both excellent fighters and know all of you better than anyone," except me. She nodded. "Did you hear that Alex?" I called over to her. She nodded.

"Destiny, why do you seem so distant from the others. You seem to understand them so completely but you still distance yourself. Like you're afraid of something. What is it?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm afraid of letting them get involved in this war. I don't want them to get hurt. I have been the cause of so many people's pain. I just can't bear to lose them or hurt them anymore. Half of them lost their families because of me. Maybe Katerina's right to want me dead." I whispered.

"Destiny, I don't want you to talk like that. If you were gone what would happen to your coven. If you die your friends will be lost." Renesmee said. I nodded and turned to watch the training. I saw Sasha pin Edward to the earth. He was hissing furiously trying to squirm away. I walked over laughing.

"Seems like Sasha has some stuff to teach you." I told Edward. "Sasha let the poor guy up. You clearly beat him." She let him up. Edward was surprised. He had never lost before. Emmett was also having a hard time against one of my best fighters. Taylor was catching on faster than I would have thought possible.

"I need to check on Logan and I told them I'd be back to check on her already. I'll be back in a few hours. If I'm not Daniel, Emily, Taylor, or Devon has permission to come find me as an animal. Alright?" They nodded so I ran off heading for La Push.


	20. Chapter 20 Logan

Chapter 20: Logan

Once I was at La Push the same thing happened as last time except this time I was greeted by 6 werewolves instead of just one. Sam was among them. I directed my thoughts to all of them.

I just came to see my friend Logan. I told you I would come to see her.

Sam nodded.

"Well where is she."

She's down at the beach right now. You can go down and see her. Sam told me. I nodded and walked down to the beach. She was waiting for me and she wasn't alone.

I've read the Twilight books but I still hadn't thought that Logan would end up like this. "Seth did you…imprint on Logan?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes," he responded at the same time Logan nodded smiling.

"Logan, I know you're in love and Seth no offense but you're like what 15 and Logan is twelve." I tried reasoning with them.

"Actually he's 16." Logan said.

"Do you really think that makes it any better? He is too old for you Logan!" I said. She was sad at the thought of possibly having to leave him.

No sad isn't a strong enough word. She's devastated. And the very thought of leaving her hurt Seth so much.

I smiled weakly at her. "You really love him already don't you?" she nodded. I sighed. I am going to regret this. "Well then let's make you guys the same age. Logan lay down." She did. I aged her until she was around 18. They looked almost he same age at least. She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Destiny!" She said happily. She then ran over to Seth and gave him a hug. I stood there for a minute then I realized what they were thinking about.

"Oh, hell no! I will age you both back to being one if I hear anymore sex thoughts!" They were embarrassed.

We're going to get married first. Seth thought.

"Fine, but it better be before or I swear I will lock her away with a bunch of nuns." I threatened. Seth nodded and got down on one knee in front of her wiping out a little ring box.

"Logan, I love you. I don't want to live without you. I swear to always stay by your side. Will you marry me?" I was shocked. I didn't know he already had the ring. I waited for Logan's reply with baited breath.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you!" She proclaimed. Seth slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her. It was a long and passionate. But I had to stop them. Logan's thoughts were drifting down a path they were only allowed to after the vows were taken.

"Logan, wait till after the wedding." I called over to them. They broke apart she was flushing furiously. I laughed.  
"If you keep laughing I won't tell you what I can do." Logan said. I looked at her taken aback.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have a power." She said slowly.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well do you remember at the farm when I always used to talk to (her horse) Brooke when I rode her?" She asked and I nodded. "Well I wasn't faking. I can talk to animals. They understand me and help me if I ask them to." I stared at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya. When Seth was a wolf I could understand exactly what he was saying as if he was speaking English and like I said. I used to talk to Brooke. If you want I could get the animals to help you in the war."

"That would be great!" I exclaimed.

"But it will entitle me being there to lead them." She whispered.

"Oh, well then no way. Even if I said yes Seth wouldn't let you. Would you Seth?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Fine, I'll find a tiger or something to lead them. Happy?" She asked.

"Yes very much so…" I said smugly.

"Logan, I have to go." I told her a few minutes later.

"All right." She said. I turned and walked away.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

I ran back to the house. My mind was carefully guarded I had something to tell them again. "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" I asked them all. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Well how about the good news?" Carry asked hesitantly.

"The good news is Logan can talk to animals and is going to get all the animals she can find to join the war." Everyone cheered. Sarah and Heather were dumbfounded.

"Logan can talk to animals?!?!" Sarah whispered.

"Ya." I responded.

"Hey wait. What's the bad news?" Allen asked.

"Well… to you it may not sound like bad news but to me I think it's ludicrous and that she is entirely to young." I said in a rush.

"Wait what? Who?" Everyone was asking the same thing. I took a deep breath and told them.

"Seth imprinted on Logan and their going to get married."

"What?!?!?!?" Heather asked. Alexandra gasped. Sarah looked shocked everybody else said stuff like 'What the hell?!?'

"How is that even possible? She's 12!" Heather shrieked. She's even more overprotective than me.

"I couldn't keep them apart and you know it. So I aged her." Heather was shooting me a death glare.

"You what?!?" Heather was severely pissed.

"Well I didn't want a 12 year old marrying a 16 year old so now she's 18ish." I shrugged. Heather was seething. "Heather calm down. I just did it because there was no other way. I don't like it anymore than you do. Calm down." I ordered her. She had fire in her palms now. She looked like she was going to kill someone and I was the closest one to her.

"You know what? I don't think I will. Ever since I've met you things have gone wrong. My horse was going to be adopted by someone I don't know and now he's dead. All my friends stopped coming to the farm. I lost my position in the group and Katerina was my friend. Maybe she was right to blame you. Our families are..." I cut her off.

"Dead because of me? Ya, your like the third person to blame me for that. But have you stopped to think about how I warned you before hand. How I'm still trying to keep you safe. Have you even thought that maybe I just might have suffered more than you? Just maybe? How can you blame me for everything?" I asked her. I was pissed off. Heather just stood there fuming.

"I can understand being blamed for the deaths. That was kind of my fault, if you can blame me for existing. But I am not responsible for the crap about Honor (heather's horse) getting adopted or your friends not coming anymore. If you have something to say just spit it out Heather, because I'm not going to put up with this silent fuming crap!" I snarled at her. She glared at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Be glad your family is already dead or I would kill them myself. But you know this will do." She reached out and grabbed Renesmee. I gaped at her.

"You're mad at me so you decide to hurt an infant!" I asked her my temper rising again.

"Yes I do. I know that if I kill her it'll hurt you. Especially since you know it's completely your fault." I looked around to all the others. Bella was scared, and Edward was murderous. Jacob was shaking so hard you would think there was an earthquake.

"Heather this is one battle you won't make it out of." I told her quietly. "Let Renesmee go before I make you." Heather laughed.

"You can't make me do anything." Heather's fangs grew to their full length. "She is still half human. I wonder how she'll do with venom in her system?" Heather pondered evilly.

"Let her go. Now!" I hissed at her. I knew it wasn't going to work. Heather was about to plunge her fangs into Renesmee's neck.

"Wait. Let her go and I'll fight you…alone. You'll get a chance at revenge and no one else will be hurt because of me." My coven was going crazy.

You can't do this. She controls fire!!

This is stupid don't do it! I ignored them all staring straight at Heather. She nodded and shoved Renesmee towards Jacob who growled at Heather, protectively.

Make a circle but stand back. I warned my coven mentally. The grudgingly did as they were told. I wasn't planning on actually hurting her. I was just going to reason with her. Heather and I started to circle slowly. She lunged at me and I dodged quickly to the side. She landed on the other side of the circle hissing furiously.

"Heather, remember who you are. Remember when we were at the farm you were mad at Katerina. She kept egging you on. Trying to get you to fight with her. You refused. In the end you caved but you told her afterward when you won, IF you had wanted to you could have broken her ribs. You stopped yourself from hurting her even though you could. What happened to that side of you? Now all you can do is try to hurt me." I had to keep dodging her. She kept coming at me but once I had finished speaking she finally stood still.

"I keep coming after you because I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to feel the pain I feel." She snarled lunging at me yet again and the dance continued. I had to try again.

"You think I don't feel what you do? I'm an empath! Heather snap out of it! I feel what you feel already. I don't want to hurt you!" I screamed at her. It was true. I didn't want to hurt her. But I would be forced to if she didn't stop. Then Heather did something I never thought she could or would do. She caught me just as I was trying to dodge her and tightened her grip on my arm till we both heard bones break. She backed away to her side of the circle laughing. I had to use all my will power not to kill her then and there.

She's your friend! You can't kill her!

While I was arguing with myself the others were trying to help me.

Stay where you are! I'm fine! The stopped trying to get at me, but they were still nervous. I straightened out my arm and used some energy to heal it. I looked over at Heather.

"Why?" I asked her. "You were my friend. I protected your ass when Katerina was in one of her rages. Why?" I asked her again. By way of answering she lit a fireball in her hand and threw it at me. It landed on my arm. I screamed. Heather laughed again. Making the flames grow to lick over both my arms greedily. That was it. Heather had finally crossed the wrong line. I redirected her power into a near by tree before putting it out. I ran to Heather and grabbed her from behind holding her tightly. "I warned you." I whispered in her ear while she struggled. "I told you I would give you a chance at revenge. Not that I would let you succeed." She hissed furiously. Suddenly my leg caught fire. I gasped and released Heather. Quickly putting out the fire. I turned to see Heather holding Caitlin, my best friend. I stood immobile so did everyone else. Caitlin was scared. She still didn't get why Heather was so angry.

"Heather let her go." I threatened her. As way of response she tightened her hold on Caitlin's throat. I had one last hope. I delved into Heather's mind trying to figure out why she was acting like this. Then I found out. I had killed Evan. Evan had been Heather's boyfriend. I gasped.

"Evan was your boyfriend?" I asked in a whisper. Heather nodded.

"You killed the one I truly cared about and now I will do the same to you. Say goodbye to Caitlin." She said laughing. I hated that laugh. It was a sound of pure evil. She grabbed Caitlin by the throat and started to pull off one of her arms. Caitlin's scream was a blood curdling sound. It was enough to make even Snape's (Harry Potter reference) greasy hair curl.

I pulled Caitlin away from her. I ran at Heather again and took her head off. Alex and Jasper came over and started a fire. I ripped the rest of her up and burned all the pieces. I had to be sure she would never come back. I went over to Caitlin. She was still lying where I had left her. She was in so much pain. I realigned her arm and used my energy to heal her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly. I looked at all the others.

"Does anybody else want me dead. If you do lets settle this now. I don't want to deal with this kind of thing again after today." No one said anything. I helped Caitlin to her feet. "If no one else is going to try to kill me we still need to train. Come on move it, move it, move it!" Everyone went back to practicing. My coven had now only 24 three fewer than it had started with a few days ago. I saw Kally and Sarah sitting in a corner alone. They were so sad. I couldn't blame them. The other people they used to know were dead, on the opposite side on the war, engaged to a werewolf, or killed by another friend. I really should have left them out of this. I sulked over to a corner to heal my burns. Sasha came over a minute later.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. That's the third friend that tried to kill me." I whispered back.

"It's all right." Sasha said. Trying to comfort me.

"You know lying to comfort people only works when that person can't read your mind." I teased. We both started laughing. I stood up and went over to check on my shape shifters progress.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Two Steps Forward and One Step Back

"Destiny, I got it. I've mastered my shifter abilities already!!" Taylor exclaimed joyfully.

"That great! Could you show me?" She nodded and transformed into a lion. Then instead of changing back to her old self she turned into my exact copy before finally changing back into herself again.

"Cool, Huh?!?" She asked.

"Ya that's great!" I beamed at her. I walked a little farther to where Devon and Emily were practicing. I was surprised. I had always thought Emily was the most ambitious one, but it had been Taylor who'd finished first. "How's it going guys?" Emily glared at me.

Oh, god! Not again. I am not killing anyone else today! I thought worriedly.

"I've almost got it. With a little more practice we'll be great!" Devon said trying to calm Emily down. My friendship with that girl was strange. She was my friend one minute and calling me a bitch the next.

I personally just think she's bipolar. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go see how Renesmee's doing." Without waiting for a response I turned from them and walked over to Renesmee. "Are you all right?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry this is all my fa…"She put up a hand to stop me.

"It's not your fault! Some of your friends were just a bit…evil." I laughed at that.

"If that's how you see it I blame myself for having evil friends to begin with." Caitlin appeared at my side. "Where did you come from?" I asked her, startled.

"I teleported," she responded, "whenever I'm anxious or nervous I teleport randomly." My face completely fell.

"I'm really sorry about Heather." I told her, staring into her eyes. She smiled a little.

"I understand Destiny. It's all right. I'm just a bit shaken up. Actually, I was going to ask you to teach me to fight. I don't want something like that to happen during the war." She told me earnestly.

"Ummm…I'm not sure. Jasper might be a better fighter." I bit my lip unsure of what to do. Emmett walked over.

"I heard something about Jasper being a better fighter than you." Emmett said.

"I think Jasper would loose if he fought Destiny." Caitlin said.

"Oh, I highly doubt that!" Edward said coming over.

"You haven't seen her when she's really driven. You should have seen her in Columbia! When she first came kids picked on her. She took it for a while but in the end she snapped. She flung them all around in a circle then let them go flying and she chased them around hitting them with a purse and kicking them. They ran away like scared little girls!" Caitlin exclaimed with joy.

"Really?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, and that's not the best part. They were all the toughest kids in the grade and at least a half a foot taller than her. They never messed with her after that." Caitlin sounded happier than a kid in a candy shop. I looked down embarrassed. I could feel their eyes on me.

"If you're so sure Destiny can beat Jasper let's bet on it. I think that Jasper would win, you in?" Emmett asked Caitlin. She nodded and said.

"There is no way she'll lose."

"Umm… Caitlin. I never said I would fight him and he never said he would fight me." Caitlin looked up at me and used her puppy dog look. "Fine, but only if Jasper agrees to this too!" I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air. Caitlin beamed at me.

"Jasper, come over here, please?!?!" Emmett asked yelling over to him.

"What do you want Emmett?" He asked.

"Caitlin thinks that Destiny could beat you in a fight. I think you would beat her. Destiny has already agreed to fight with you to prove one of us wrong, but she'll only do it if you agree too. So will you fight her?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure, it shouldn't take too long to beat her." He teased me.

"Caitlin, I should be back to teach you in about a minute. He'll be easy to beat." I teased back.

"Excellent," Emmett muttered before raising his voice so all could hear. "I need everybody to move out of the way and make a giant circle. Destiny's going to fight Jasper in a friendly competition to see who is better."

"There's no competition! We already know Destiny is going to win!" Sarah R. called. The rest of my coven laughed with her. The circle was made. Jasper and I walked to opposite sides of the ring. Everyone stopped talking as we started to circle each other slowly. This was reminding me of when I had fought Jane. A growl ripped from my throat. Jasper hissed back. He lunged at me. I dodged him swiftly turning to kick him in the side. He flew through the circle landing with a heavy thud.

He fights kind of like Jane. This shouldn't be that hard! I thought.

He ran at me again and I dodged. He spun around and growled at me. I smiled back evilly. I was enjoying myself. I started to circle again and he followed my lead. I walked for a minute then lunged at him. I had caught him off guard, and he was knocked sideways. I flipped backwards landing lightly on my feet, leaving him to crash into a tree. He shook himself, got up, and lunged at me again. This time he caught me. He didn't let me go but turned me and flung me in the opposite direction. I spun into somebody nearly knocking us both to the ground. I turned and growled at him. He just lunged at me again. I lunged at him at the same exact time. We kept clashing. Attacking, backing up, and attacking again. Then something changed. Jasper started to slow a little and then it started to grow. I took advantage of this using it to pin him to the ground. He struggled. Trying to get free and rolled over forcing me to the bottom. I wrestled with him for a minute trying to pull away.

I can't loose! I got it! Play possum!! I thought quickly going limp.

I lay there, unmoving. Jasper wasn't completely fooled. He only slightly loosened his grip. I suddenly moved closer to him. He wasn't expecting this and did just what I wanted him to. He let me go. I flipped him over and pinned him. He struggled for a while but he knew as well as I did that he couldn't win. I stood up and offered him a hand. He took it and I helped him up. Emmett was irritated.

"You owe me $50!" Caitlin crowed at Emmett joyfully. I laughed at him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I fight by my instincts and improv. is my friend. I was a good fighter as a human. I guess I didn't loose my touch." I joked with him. He was disturbed. "What is it?"

"So you've never been trained. You just fight like that?" He asked. I nodded. "I think fighting's another of your powers. No one has beaten me before. But then again, I've never seen anyone with as many if not more scars than me, that's still alive." I smiled.

"I was lucky." I told him.

"So was I." He replied, walking back over to my newborn friends, to teach them how to fight. I went back to Caitlin.

"Did you pay close attention when I was fighting Jasper?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I want to be able to fight like that!" She exclaimed.

"I fight by pure instinct. Remember how I taught the guys at our school a lesson? Well I didn't plan it. I didn't learn any special moves. I just make it up as I go along. We can try it, but it may not work for you." I lead her to the middle of the hollow. "Attack me!" I ordered her. "Use your powers however you want to. Try to knock me off my feet." She shifted into a look of deep concentration.

She lunged at me and I dodged to the side. She stood there a calculating look on her face. "Stop thinking just act on your first instinct!" I called to her. She nodded as if to herself. This time she just disappeared to reappear behind me. I moved to the side a millisecond before she could knock me down. As I was dodging her I didn't see her teleport in front of me. She put her foot out and tripped me. I crashed onto the ground. I stood up and looked at her.

"You did it!" I exclaimed proudly. She smiled at my praise. "But for you I don't know how to teach you to use your instincts. I'm going to give you my memories of letting my body do the work for me. Shut your eyes." I instructed placing my hand on her forehead. I let her see my memories: the feelings of letting my body dodge, slash, move, purely on instinct. Letting my mind free to wander as my body was at war, using my mind only for tactics never letting it slow me down. I stopped the flood of memories. Caitlin opened her eyes. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Good we're going to test that. Jessica, come here." I called. She ran over.

"What is it?" She asked perplexed.

"Will you fight Caitlin? I want to see if she can be trained using my methods." She nodded.

"All right then, fight!" I called. Caitlin ran at Jessica who tried to dodge out of the way. Caitlin's arm caught her around the middle and brought her to the ground. They wrestled for a while but in the end. Jessica won. I applauded their performance. "Great job Caitlin and Jessica! Caitlin practice fighting, find someone new to fight with. Vary the moves you use. If you want to learn more talk to Jasper." I left her to find a new sparing partner.

"Sarah?" I called. Both of the Sarah's head's popped up.

"Yeah?" They asked nearly simultaneously. This was going to get irritating.

"Come over here both of you!" I ordered, flagging them over to me. They came. "Do either of you have a nickname or a middle name we could call you by instead? I don't want you getting confused in the battle." I explained to them.

"Yeah, my nickname's Bubble." I nodded. That fit. Sarah R. had been known been known to explode if people got to close. She would pounce on them.

"How about Panther: It sounds more deadly, and I think it fits." I told her. She thought about that for a minute.

"I like it!" she exclaimed, grabbing me in a tight hug. I winced slightly.

"I never managed to fully heal my ribs." I explained.

"Oh god, sorry??!?!" She said.

"It's all right. It just hurts is all. I'm fine." I lied. The rest of the day past smoothly and everyone came close to mastering their powers. For Breaking Dawn had claimed that it was supposed to take forever to gather any level of competence or skill at fighting or at managing your power(s). Stephanie had it really wrong! We had one day left until the others had to be here. It was time to visit Logan again.

"It's time for me to visit Logan again. I need to see if she'll come and meet the others when they come. She'll probably come with Seth so be prepared. I should be back with them in a few hours at the most." After I finished telling my coven what to expect I ran to La Push. This time instead of waiting at the edge I found Logan's mind and ran to her. I found her in the woods talking to the animals. She was making an assortment of mews, barks, growls, and hisses. I had no problem understanding. She was telling them how she would tell them during the battle which vampires to attack and that some of them were friends, and that they were not to be harmed. She told them I was one of the vampires helping them and that I would not hurt them and that the vampires coming wanted to destroy them all. The animals were outraged and promised to help. After they had left I walked up to Logan and Seth, who was still in wolf form. "Logan, will you come back to talk and plan with us? The others will be arriving soon and we need to have a plan." I asked d her.

"Sure, I'll come. But tell me who'll be leading us. I promised the animals a good wise leader. That would not steer me and through me them wrong." I grimaced.

"Well, I don't know about wise, but I'm leading us." I told her. She was shocked. Seth was just worried about her being in a house full of vampires. I sighed. "Seth if you're that worried you can come too. I told them you'd be coming anyway." He relaxed instantly. Logan was getting excited.

"I'll just go grab my bag. I can't wait to see the girls!" She exclaimed. I looked down at my feet, my spirits sinking.

She still doesn't know about Heather. I thought, sad. Logan noticed the change in my mood, almost as if feeling emotions was her power instead of mine.

"Destiny, what is it?" She asked concerned.

"Heather's dead." I whispered. I stood still waiting for her reaction. If she was mad about this she would hate me when I told her it was me who killed her.

"What?" Logan breathed out, completely and utterly stunned.

"I had to kill her. She tried to kill me and then three other vampires. I didn't want her to hurt them or anyone else. She didn't give me a choice." I whispered, hardly loud enough for Logan's human ears to pick up. She gave me a hug. I was shocked. I shot her a quizzical look.

"I know you wouldn't have killed her unless you had to." She said grabbing my hand and some of Seth's fur. "Let's go get ready. I've got vampires to meet."

"They'll be here soon." I called to the group.

"Then I have something to tell you." Logan said hesitantly. "The animals refuse to follow any but me." I growled at her.

"You said another animal could lead them!" I exclaimed.

"That's just the thing. They are going to be led by another animal." She whispered.

"What?" I asked completely perplexed. Then right before my eyes she changed into a Tiger, then a horse, and then she changed back to herself.

"Whoa Logan, that's awesome!!!" Sarah squealed running over.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? From the look of him you didn't tell Seth either." I stated. Seth shook his head. Logan shrugged.

"I didn't want you to worry." She told him quietly. I smiled. Her thoughts were so tender and kind. She loved him so deeply and he was staring back at her with so much love and adoration on his face. It was hard to doubt the level of his commitment to her.

"You two are so cute!" Kally told them with a giggle. The others were only a minute away.

"Okay everyone get over here. I want everyone here when they arrive." They all came over and stood behind me. Devon was shifting all over: horse, bat, cat, rat… Taylor shifted into a tiger. She stayed in that form crouched protectively in front of Devon. Taylor was nervous but when she was nervous she never shifted. She barely moved.

I'm staying in this form. Devon is still not a master of the art yet. I am not leaving her unprotected. I nodded to Taylor. I had never seen her so level headed. I turned to face what was coming. The first to arrive were the vampires that Carlisle had specified. Then the others started to arrive. The first was a coven of three.

"Hello, I'm Kent and this is Jessica and her mate Kalvin." I nodded to them all smiling.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate your help." They nodded and walked over to wait with the others. The rest of the groups arrived. Ten of the strangers had powers. "Everyone, come over here, please!" I called to the group. They all ran over. Taylor was back in her normal form since she had calmed down. Caitlin on the other hand was jumping all over. I looked around at the rest of my coven to see if they were coping all right. That's when I realized Mark was no longer there. Confusion washed through me. Jasper was at my side in a heartbeat.

"Destiny what is it?" He asked confused by my confusion.

"Where's Mark?" I called loud enough for all to hear. "Where did he go?" I asked. I was getting irritated, and the fact that no one would answer didn't help. "When was the last time anyone saw him?" I asked.

"He said he was going on a short hunting trip and that he would be back. But that was over three hours ago!" Faith told me. She was becoming uneasy as well.

"That is the final straw! I am going to contact him and if he doesn't straighten out he is out! He could be dead for all we know!" I said. They all were anxious and worried. I shut my eyes and reached for Mark. I knew his presence well, so it didn't take long to locate him. My eyes snapped open. I was seething.

That back stabbing, low life! I swear I'm going to kill him! Agh!!!! I thought my mental voice ripping through at least 4 octaves. Everyone flinched back and looked surprised. "Sorry guys!" I told them apologetically. I was so angry I was having a hard time controlling my powers. It was just so irritating.

"Why are you going to kill Mark?" Dakota asked hesitantly.

"Well, Mark was an ass before. He betrayed me and yet I gave him a second chance and stopped you all from tearing him apart. I even let him join us against my better judgment and what does he do? He sticks around just long enough to find out how many of us there are, who else is coming, who's leading, and what our powers are. Then he makes up an excuse and jumps on the next plane to Tennessee to meet up with the Volturi like a good little spy!" I said disgusted.

Everyone looked shocked and disturbed. They had trusted Mark to an extent and now he was gone. The new comers even looked uneasy. Emmy was worried and confused, but not for the same reasons as everybody else. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Emmy, what is it?" I asked her. She was so worried. The second after I put my hand on her shoulder the vision came.

I was leading all of us into battle and Katerina met me with forces of her own and was flanked closely by Mark. Then it changed. Katerina and I were fighting. I fell to my knees, but the vision continued. Friends were dead. Others had an even worse fate. Someone was going to die. I sat there on the ground. I was shaking. In my time as an immortal it was the first time I ever felt cold.

"Everyone give her some room. Show some respect!" Alexandra ordered. I would have smiled if I weren't so worried. I was lucky to have her as my third, actually now she was my second... I sat up and looked around. Emmy was sitting next to me, and so were Sasha and Edward. They were frustrated, but had all breathed a collective sigh of relief when my eyes opened.

"Sorry, guys when I feel threatened I block my mind. It must have expanded to block Emmy, too." They smiled weakly. I let my shield down, but Emmy was just lifeless and my thoughts were still protected.

"What happened?" Edward asked. I sighed. I didn't really want to tell them.

"Emmy had a vision of the battle. Like in Alice's she saw Katerina leading the Volturi but in Emmy's vision Mark was with her. She saw the two of us fighting and it was very evenly matched yet tipped in her favor not mine. It ended but Emmy knows as I do there were bodies that I couldn't identify all came from our ranks. Others had an even worse fate. Someone will also die. It will decide who wins. I don't know how but it will." They stared at me worried and taken aback. I stood up pulling Emmy with me.

"Who is going to die?" Edward asked.

"Some of my coven at least one from yours and all the others and at least 5 nomads." I told him in a whisper. He looked taken aback. It seemed like far too large a number, but it wasn't. It was lucky considering what we would be facing. "The Volturi are going to be here in less than a week! I want everyone training except for the coven leaders! I want them to help strategize or teach something to the newborns.

"What newborns? All I see are mature vampires." Kent asked. I smiled as my coven glowed at the praise.

"No, there are newborns here. I am one of them. The others are Caitlin, Panther, Jessica, Justin, Emmy, Emily, Taylor, Shanna, Devon, and Kally. Come on if I mentioned you move or something so they know who I'm talking about." They all shifted around. The new arrivals stared at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? There is no way any of you are newborns. You're calm, in control." Kent argued.

"Yes, we are in control, we aren't crazy, and yes, we're newborns. All newborns in my coven are less then 2 weeks old including me." I flashed him a smile. He was baffled. No one else had moved.

"If you guys can't figure it out yourselves then I'll do it." I said irritated. "Taylor, help Devon. Daniel, help Emily. Alice and Emmy you're evenly matched, practice! Faith and Kally use your illusions to confuse each other, fight! I want Bella, Sarah, and Kate to help each other! Jem, Panther, come on, practice! Jason you can work with them! Casey, Kally, you know what to do! Nick, Caitlin, fight! Carry while Taylor helps Devon you can help Jessica and Justin learn how to fight. Renesmee, see how well you do against Zafrina. I want the rest of you to find someone with the same or opposite power as you so you can learn something new or if you don't have a power I want you to go see Allen, Dakota, Jasper, Alexandra, and Eleazar. Move it people! I want everyone training!" Everyone went off to do as they were told thankfully. I didn't even have to worry. "I want the Coven leaders over here!" I called. Ten vampires came over to me.

"Logan, Seth, Jacob come here please." I said. The atmosphere changed and thirst was the dominant emotion as Logan came to stand beside me. I growled a warning to them. "Logan is helping us out and I do not want you messing with her. It will be the last thing you ever do." Seth nodded, agreeing.

"How can a human be helping us? What could she possibly do?" Amun scoffed. Logan glared at him.

"Want to fight me and find out?" She asked him. He was shocked. Apparently a human had never challenged him before. He smirked at her.

"You wouldn't last a minute against me."

"So ready to dig our own grave are we?" She asked innocently. I read her mind. She was planning something big. I nodded.

"You're going down!" Amun hissed at her. Logan growled loudly. They were shocked into silence.

"I want everyone to clear out of the way. Amun has challenged Logan, our human companion. He has accepted." Those of my coven and Carlisle's coven were laughing.

"You're a moron!" Alex yelled to Amun. Kebi hissed at her. Alex stiffened and readied to launch herself at Kebi.

"Alex, stop!" She took a step back and bowed her head. They made a large circle. My coven was standing next to the woods. Leave a gap unless you want to be plowed down. I sent to them. They did as I said quickly.

Amun and Logan began to circle one another. Logan started calling her army. She chirped and barked and hissed. All the forest wild life burst through the trees to take Logan's back. A few tigers and mountain lions stood at the head off her army. No one spoke everyone was stunned. Then Logan took full command of them as she shifted into a lion. She roared a warning to Amun. He took a step back. Logan turned and spoke to the tigers. They advanced quickly hissing at Amun.

"I would apologize Amun! Logan won't call them off until you do!" He grimaced.

"I'm sorry for underestimating you." Logan seemed to grow so she was twice average size. She stalked up to Amun and reared up on her hind legs. She shoved him back into the crowd before walking back over to me. Once at my side she ordered her army away and shifted back into a grinning 17-year-old girl.

"Leaders back over here, everyone else back to practicing." Everyone obeyed and coven leaders surrounded me once more.

"As I was saying before Amun decided to act like a fool, Logan is here to help. She won't hesitate to kill you if you attack her. Nor will I so watch it. Sam isn't here but Jake is. He is the real leader of the wolf shifters. We have 16 wolves helping us in this fight. Logan how big is your army?" I asked her.

"I have 40 members. I'm working on recruiting another pride of mountain lions and there are a few tigers passing through the area I need to speak with. I think some more are on the way." I nodded in satisfaction.

"Logan is leading the animals into battle for me when the Volturi arrive."

"So you are leading us all?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." I stated simply. She was irritated.

"What gives you the right?"

"Because that was who the Cullens and my entire Coven suggested." She rolled her eyes.

Ya, her coven! She probably rigged it. She thought angry.

"I am only their leader because they chose me. When you manage to break twenty vampires out of Volterra then you can come bitch to me. Until then what do you have to contribute?" No one spoke. My anger was rising. Alex! If you aren't to busy will you handle this part? I'm really close to killing them all. I sent to her mentally.

Watch your temper! We need them! She laughed in her thoughts as she came over. As I was walking away I heard snarls and growls erupting from two of my coven. I ran over to see Devon and Taylor fighting. Not play fighting. Devon was really trying to kill Taylor.

"Stop now!" I ordered them. Devon and Taylor both growled at me before returning to their fight. I growled at them menacingly, and they still ignored me. I lunged between them and grabbed each girl by an arm. Taylor stood limply while Devon tried to fight me. I turned to her.

"Do you no longer wish to be a part of this coven?" I asked her, angry. She stopped and bowed her head. I walked ahead of both of them so I could scold them properly.

"We are facing the Volturi in less than a week. Do you realize that? You've both read about them. I can't have you fighting each other unless it's for practice. Now calm down!" I ordered them. Devon glared fiercely at me.

You can't make me do anything! It's my life! Devon thought angrily. I growled at her.

"Devon, if you don't want to help us get out of here fast. I won't let you stay here if you're going to switch sides once the battle starts." I hissed at her furiously.

"Then I'll leave but I have a question for all of you. Is this really worth it? Once they see you, you will never be safe; if you loose the Volturi will hunt you all down. I don't want to be on the loosing side." She said.

"Get out of here!" I told her, my voice cold. She ran off leaving our group in complete silence.

She can't even handle her own coven! How can she help us beat them all? Tanya thought.

"For the tenth time, Tanya I can hear your thoughts! So if you have something to say, say it out loud!" I said clenching my hands into fists. My entire coven was on edge watching Tanya to see if she would push me any farther. Tanya looked away, annoyed. Everyone else was watching me silent. "I just don't think you have what it takes to lead us." She muttered. I saw her thoughts.

"So you think you could beat me in a fight?" I asked innocently. She didn't answer.

"Why don't we fight and find out?" I asked smiling innocently at her. She hesitated. "I swear I'll leave all of your limbs attached." I said holding up my hands. She turned back to the circle. "Bring it." She growled. My coven laughed in anticipation.

I circled her slowly, growling. She hissed back and made a lung for me. She was slower then the others I had fought. I dodged her with ease. I turned back to face her just as she came running at me. We collided with a loud smack and fell to the ground. She tried to pin me but I quickly flipped her over and had her pinned to the ground. She thrashed violently, but she couldn't move.

I stood, letting her go. "You can't let your emotions control you when you fight. It makes you careless." I reminded her. She didn't even acknowledge me. She just stomped of to practice with Irina.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Kent

I went to the woods. I had to find out where the Volturi were. I sent my conscious searching everywhere for them. I found them in Montana headed our way fast. They would be here in two days. We had to leave now so we could meet them somewhere far from a town. Everyone had already fed during the training.

"The Volturi are two days away! We need to leave now to go out and meet them. Logan, retrieve your friends. Jacob ready the packs, Leaders gather your covens! We leave in one hour!" I declared before rushing off to follow Logan. She was in her tiger form and she kept pace with me easily. She growled, roared, barked, and cawed as we ran assembling her army. It had grown since I had seen it. There was a new pride of lions and an extra pack of dogs along with 20 bears. Logan had done well. I sent energy to the animals and strengthened beaks, teeth, claws, and speed. They were now capable of taking out vampires. I let Logan go ahead of me to the clearing and hunted. After Logan had let with her army I heard his mind again. I hissed furiously at him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to return here. As he came through the trees I growled at him, livid.

_What? Did you come to gloat before you return to the Volturi or did you just want to step on all the little pieces of my heart?_ I accused. He flinched like my words actually stung him.

_No, Lorianna. I know you have every right to hate me. I understand that, but please listen to me when I tell you that I didn't betray you for the Volturi. I went back to gather information on their growing army. They think I'm working for them. I gave them a lot of false information and they are expecting a very small group to oppose them. They are very cocky right now and at they're most vulnerable. I didn't betray you._ Mark told me. I could feel no hint of a lie coming from him, just a blazing certainty.

_Mark, I don't want to get hurt again_. I didn't want to admit it but it was true.

_I won't hurt you like that ever again. I swear._ I nodded to his thoughts. What was that emotion I kept feeling from him, love???? O_o

_I trust you Mark. I don't know why but I do._ He looked up at me surprised.

_Really? He was shocked._

_Yes, I do. Despite everything. How I'm managing it I don't know. I haven't even gotten over the first time you let me down…_ I slung my arm across my chest looking down. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. Electricity sparked through me at his touch. I didn't move away from it. Instead I shocked both of us and leaned into him.

"Get the fuck away from my leader!" Alex growled. I walked out of Mark's arms to block him from Alex.

"Leave him alone Alex. He's brought us back information. He helped us." I soothed her.

"He betrayed you. Why are you protecting him?"

_I don't know… I thought to her._ Shock radiated through her.

"Oh, god. Not you!" She accused. I looked down knowing where she was going with this.

_Ugh! I get it even if you don't… When we go back to everyone else there'll be hell to pay. Alex thought, irritated._

_I know. I replied._

"Let's go back and get this over with." They both nodded and we raced back to camp. We were greeted by absolute silence. Then it was anything but.

"What the fuck is Mark doing here?" Panther asked irritated. The rest of my coven was saying similar things.

"You put Renesmee in danger!" Jake growled at him.

"So this is the spy." Kent stepped forward ready to attack him.

I did the one thing I knew would save Mark. I stepped in front of him and crouched defensively. My coven balked at me. "If you try to hurt him I'll tear you apart."

"Why would you do that?" Kent asked.

"Because I trust him with my life and I'll not have you ending his."

"Why do you trust him?" Kent inquired.

"Because he's my friend," a shocked silence greeted that statement. Then I could feel something else, joy? Oh, that was Mark. He was just happy I was accepting him. Kent shifted his weight slightly and I refocused on him. "Leave well enough alone Kent." I threatened him.

"I think Tanya was right. You aren't fit to lead us if you trust a traitor. He deserves to die."

"Either way he's not going to."

"Why would that be?" Kent growled at me.

"Because I won't let it happen," I replied smiling innocently.

"Like you could actually beat me," he scoffed. I cocked my head to the side. These vampires were far too cocky for my liking. This simply wouldn't do! I sprang at Kent. I had caught him by surprise, but he was quick to recover he grabbed my arm and flung me into a tree. I felt Jess, and Justin grow worried for me along with several other members of my coven. It was strange it was only those I had changed myself. The venom bond was quite strong. I could see Panther trying to come help me. _Panther I'm fine for now. Stay where you are. I thought to her._ She whimpered but did as I asked of her. I got to my feet and stayed in place. I dodged Kent at he lounged at me. He turned around and growled at me before running at me. I tried to dodge but he grabbed on to my arm and pulled me to the ground. Something had changed: Kent was no longer just trying to prove himself he was trying to kill me and take my place. I managed to pin him for a second before he sent me flying. Damn! It actually hurt! What the hell! I was so close to loosing it, he had no idea. I stood still and tried to calm myself down, to reel myself in. I wasn't going to kill Kent, because he was on my side, but I was still a newborn.

"Watch it Kent. She's still a newborn. You're going to set her off." He didn't heed Jasper's warning.

_What's wrong Destiny? Didn't your creator ever teach you to respect your elders? But I forgot: he occupied his time killing your friends. Your own creator didn't want you. What makes you think anyone here does? You couldn't protect your family then and you can't even protect yourself now. You have sentenced your coven to death. You are not fit to lead us!__ Kent challenged._

I hadn't even managed to move since. I was livid, yet I was managing to hold myself steady. Kent felt the need to take advantage of that and he ran at me. I was still to angry to move without killing him. Then Kent bit me, and I was forced to move. He tried to fucking rip my throat out! He succeeded in taking a chunk out of me and he ripped off one of my fingers. I screamed in pain. Kent just smirked at me. Dropping the chunks I was now missing. I sprang away from him before he could make another attempt on my life. That was when I lost it. I growled outraged. I was so pissed I was almost past caring. Kent was going to die. He threatened my coven, and tried to kill me. He would die. I stalked towards Kent slowly. Fear crossed his face as he realized he was going to loose.

I was going to kill him slowly. There would be no quick death for this one. He had crossed the wrong line. I ran at Kent and shoved him backwards thirty feet into a tree. He got up again and I restarted my advance. I wasn't able to speak so I used my mental voice. _You dumb mother fucker!!_ I screeched mentally at him. I saw everyone flinch. I guess I really had lost all control. I sent Kent a wave of pain. He fell to his knees in agony. I felt a hand grab my arm and turned to face the second attacker, hissing I sent whoever it was a wave of pain just like Kent.

Mark fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I stopped my attack instantly and fell to my knees, my own pain temporarily forgotten. I had hurt Mark. He hadn't done anything and I had hurt him. I was still far too mad and sad to do anything so I wrapped my arms around my legs and forced myself to remain still. I needed to calm down.

Kent was standing by now and he started to approach me. I was on my feet in an instant growling another warning at him. He didn't listen as he kept moving forwards, so I crouched yet again ready to defend Mark. Kent was still dead set on killing me and possibly Mark as well. I winced as my hands reflexively clenched into fists. I could see my missing finger trying to make its way back to me. I was hurting, a lot, but it wouldn't upset my focus now. "Stay away from us." I warned him. He cocked his head to the side. _Now why would I do that? You must not really like the man behind you. You attacked him. You can't even protect him properly. Why don't you just give up now?__ Kent questioned._

I growled at him yet again and lunged. He tried to dodge but I grabbed him by the arm and chucked him into yet another tree. He just got back up ad grabbed me. I don't know how he was managing it but he was almost strong enough to hold me still. I hated it when someone tried to control me. He lowered his head quickly to my throat and tried to rip my head off again.

_Let me go_! My mental voice ripped through three octaves, because he bit me as I was yelling it. I shoved him off of me and backed away hissing. My eyes went completely black with rage. My neck stung as I was missing another piece of it. I heard someone yelling from behind me and the next thing I knew there was a tiger at my side, Logan. She ran ahead of me and pinned Kent to the ground. I saw the other two from Kent's coven trying to get to Logan. I ran in front of her and growled them a warning, which they ignored.

I was so past caring at this point I ran at them both grabbed the female only to feel the male clawing at my back. I threw her so hard into the ground there was a crater and I turned to him. We lunged at each other and collided with a resounding crack like two boulders. The girl jumped on my back and bit my arm. I turned to her growling and smacked her away from me and the male kept trying to get passed me to Logan. I ran to where Mark was and she followed me. The three of them ran at me, but they collided with something and couldn't get in. It was pretty ridiculous. Why couldn't they reach me? Then I thought about it. They couldn't get past my shield! I could protect Logan and Mark, while I went to deal with Kent. I stalked through my shield making sure to keep it up over then. All three of them lunged at me and I put part of my shield up to block them. _What the fuck is wrong with you? What have I ever done to you?_ I asked as I stalked towards the three of them.

_Destiny, stop; let them be. You don't want to do this._ Mark reached out and grabbed my arm. I let him hang on. I didn't hurt him. I took a step back and tried to calm down. I took an unnecessary deep breath while glaring at the offending coven. That was when Jasper, Renesmee, Edward, Emmett, and my entire coven came to stand behind us in support.

"What the fuck were you thinking? She's a friking newborn, a smart, powerful newborn!" Jasper yelled at them. They all shrugged.

"Why did you bite her twice? You ripped her fucking finger off!" Edward yelled after him. _They wanted to kill me_. I mentally informed everyone. I heard Taylor growl and she stalked her way to the front of the group along with Caitlin, Panther, and Kally.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! She has never done anything to you, and she leads us well. What makes you any better then the Volturi at this point, you tried to kill her!" Taylor screeched.

"She is not fit to lead." Kent said. All four of them growled furious. Caitlin, Panther, and Kally just started swearing but Taylor was far past her breaking point. "I have lost everything and now you threaten the one person I have left?" She asked in a hiss. They just shrugged. Taylor roared and shifted into a lion. She growled at them and batted at then with her claws. They got ready to attack her and I ran to her side.

"Taylor, just walk away. This is not your fight." She turned her back on them and went back over to the others. "Leave my coven alone!" I hissed at them before turning to follow them. Kent grabbed my arm and pulled me back. They each grabbed a limb and were yanking. I felt one of my arms come of and I screamed out again, as I felt them yanking on me again. I sent all three of them waves of pain, and they dropped me. I got to my feet. God it hurt! My eyes went completely black with rage again, and I stopped thinking. My instincts took over completely. I sent them wave after wave of pain. I wanted them to burn! A fire sprang up seemingly of its own accord and consumed them. At the sound of their screams I snapped out of it and stopped the fire. They were slightly burned but otherwise okay. The male and female shot me a grateful glance and went to join the rest of us, but Kent wasn't going to give up. He lunged at me and I grabbed his head slamming it into the dirt with my one arm. "Why don't you just give up?" I questioned, severely pissed. I didn't get why he was so dead set on killing me. I searched into his mind and gasped. What the fuck?

"Meghan was your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, we met a month ago, but she knew me as Tomas Chadwick." Caitlin gaped at him

"You're Tomas?" He nodded.

"You got my girlfriend killed!" He hissed at me.

"She tried to kill me first." I reminded him. He shrugged.

"She should have been able to. Then I wouldn't have to do it for her." He lunged at me again. I was too unbalanced to dodge quickly so he grabbed me. I wasn't that strong at the moment, but I did have fire. He released me as he caught fire. I didn't make him suffer I urged the fire faster, hotter I wasn't going to make him suffer but he had to die, so I numbed him. It only took a minute and then he was gone. I stopped the fire and sat down. Now I was really feeling all my missing parts. I turned to see Mark holding them. "Thank you." I forced out between clenched teeth. I was trying not to scream I hurt, bad.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I nodded. He used his venom to reconnect my arm, finger, and the 3 little pieces back to my body. I kept still and silent all the while. My coven was at my side.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned.

"Yes, are you?" she nodded.

"Good, thanks for the help." I looked over to Mark. "I'm sorry for hurting you." I looked down. I should have known better.

"Destiny you're a newborn even if you don't act like it. Kent pushed you way too far."

"I still shouldn't have lost it like that." I berated myself.

"Destiny, I felt you getting close to loosing it, and that was when you stopped fighting. You tried to calm down and he bit you, of course you lost it. Hell, I would have lost it." Jasper admitted.

"Thanks Jasper." I got to my feet.

"Destiny, I didn't know you could control fire." Carlisle observed.

"I didn't either. It just happened."

"What are you doing Seth I'm fine!" Logan complained in a whine.

"Well, I need to make sure. I don't want you hurt!" Seth barked back.

"Seth, stop worrying. She's fine!" I informed him exasperated.

"Do you understand what Logan is saying?" Edward asked.

"Yes, don't you. She has to be at least thinking in English because I understood her without difficulty."

"No, even her thoughts are in wolf." I frowned at that.

"Destiny I think your power is nothing like we thought. I think that instead you can take someone else's power and copy it. You can also distribute them to anyone you want, have you ever tried to take someone's powers away?" I shook my head. Eleazar gestured for me to try. I focused on Edward's mind and searched for where his power lay. I found it. I worked on severing the links holding it in his mind. It took a minute but it eventually came free. I carefully took it out of his head and allowed it to help strengthen mine.

"I can't hear any of you." Edward stated, shocked. He looked to me.

"I can hear so much farther then before."

"How strong is your mind reading now?" Carlisle inquired curious.

"It's like Aro's power but I don't have to touch anyone's hand and I can hear the thoughts of people on the outskirts of Port Angeles. The Cullens all gaped at me, especially Edward.

"Do you want your power back Edward?" I asked. "I already duplicated it so I won't loose the new strength added to mine." He nodded. I left his original power with me and grabbed at the duplicate of my own telekinetic ability. He shouldn't have to deal with everyone's thoughts if he didn't want to. I severed it from my mind and helped it carefully through the air and made sure it settled properly in his head. I started with it on. "How's that," I questioned.

"I can hear everyone again."

"Okay, I gave you part of my power. You can project thoughts and shut out everyone."

"How?" He questioned, excited.

"Just think about sending a thought to someone, and for them to reply they just have to think at you." I explained.

"I just heard Edward in my head!" Emmett exclaimed bouncing around. I laughed.

"Okay, now to block someone out you just have to think about it being quiet, like there is a wall blocking it all out." He tried.

"Ummm…."

"Try harder Edward! Concentrate!" I instructed. His brow furrowed in concentration as he searched for a way to block people from his mind. I laughed at him. "You may need to work at it for a while." I smirked at him. Edward started grumbling mentally. "Be careful Edward, you're projecting." I informed him. I could feel his embarrassment.

"Right well I need to hunt before we go. Does anyone else want to try to kill me or claim I'm not fit to lead?" I asked to the group at large. No one made a comment so I went deep into the woods and found myself a few large bucks that weren't part of Logan's army. Once done I returned to the group ad I led them to the battle field. When we were about half a mile away we slowed down a bit, eyeing the Volturi's forces. I searched for Aro's mind as I reached it I stripped him of his power. He was no longer going to require it. I did the same with Demetri. I didn't want to have to worry about him hunting any of us down. I also took Alec and Retana's powers. Alex, Jasper, Logan, Sam, and Jacob came up beside me. They were my generals in this war and I would need there help desperately in this battle.

_I want all shields up now! Emily, Taylor, and Daniel you may want to shift. I'm putting you under Logan. Wolves are you ready? I questioned mentally._

_Yes. This needs to end._ Sam and Jacob answered together. All of the wolves howled in agreement.

_I want you to coordinate with Logan's group. Communicate. Logan I'm working on giving you the power to communicate with them. Work on controlling it so you two are the only ones. Kally and Casey go invisible and once we're fighting you can take down so many more of them. Zafrina, I want you to see if you can blind some of them. It would be much easier to kill them if that was the case. Jasper, I need your help to scare them. Nick and Caitlin I want you to be careful, if the fight gets to close try and teleport some of us as far from here as possible. I want the rest of you to just fight your hardest. I don't want to loose you guys. Lastly, stay away from Katerina. She's far too powerful. I need to take her on myself. I created her, now I have to end her. _I thought grimly. I heard some of them start to protest. _Don't complain! You do realize that Katerina is as strong if not stronger then me. We are evenly matched and I don't want someone to try and fight her because you will be killed! I stripped Alec and Retana of their powers so Aro is reachable and Demetri has lost his ability to track your minds so anyone that lives through this is safe_. The relief through the group was almost tangible. Even if I hadn't been an empath their relief would have been easy to see. _Get ready everyone._ I thought. We were very close to them. They were less then a quarter mile away. I felt everyone fall into place from behind me.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stepped forwards out of their group. "What do we have here? My children return to me, return to Volterra, where you belong." Growls including mine erupted from my coven as Aro uttered those last three words. I stepped forwards as well.

"As you can see Aro we don't feel like becoming your treasures once more." He glared at me.

"You are nothing more than an infant. Where is the leader of the resistance?" I stayed where I was.

"I lead them." Aro was shocked. "Does that surprise you?" I asked egging him on.

"Regardless I will only offer this to you one more time. Destiny, Daniel, Dakota, Alexandra, Faith, Allen, Sarah, Jason, Cacy, Carry, Jem, Nick, Sasha, Ashwin, Mark, Zafrina, Eleazar, Kate, Benjamin, Maggie, Siobhan, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, and Alice: You do not have to die today. You could join us. For the rest of you with extra abilities why don't you join us? You already have a spy on the inside."

"What?" I asked.

"Mark, come back to us my child." _Mark, go over to them and play along. Don't worry. Everyone I'm going to send you confusion and betrayal. This needs to work. I sent to him, but let the entire coven hear because it needed to work._ I thought to him. They agreed. Mark sauntered away from us to his 'masters.'

"Yes, master?" He asked happy. I hit everyone on my side hard with betrayal: some gasped and I knew heartbreaking expressions were on everyone's face. Now I had to act.

"Why Mark?" I said in a broken whisper. It wasn't hard I just had to think back to everyone dead because of me.

"Why what, did you really expect me to want to stay with you? You're weak and pathetic. You're going to loose this fight." He declared. His words stung but I just had to remind myself that I had told him to do it.

"If that's the way you want it mark then fine." I turned to look at Aro. "When would you like to die now or in a few hours?" My coven mentally laughed at my phrasing.

"The battle shall begin in a few hours. You have declared yourselves to be a threat to us. We will not tolerate your existence any longer." Katerina made her way to the front of the line.

"See you later mom." She snarled at me.

"Yes, I'll see you soon, _daughter." _ I snarled out the words. I felt confusion from some of my side so I quickly explained about Katerina. I didn't need them confused about who was helping us. I turned around and followed everyone back to a spot 10 miles from Aro. I didn't let my shield down the entire time. "Are you all ready?" They nodded. "Logan go take your group and work on a strategy, Sam and Jacob, take your packs and talk to Logan. Work on the new language. You guys are still terrible at wolf." They nodded and did as they were told. I nodded to Jasper. I let him teach whatever else he thought we needed.

"They're coming!" I called two hours later.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle

Chapter 23: Battle

Everyone gathered behind me in their respective positions. Logan shifted into a lion and ran up to my side. "I'll call my army as the battle commences. Our numbers have swelled in these past hours." She growled in cat at me.

"That's fine. Why don't you go to the wolves? Seth is worried about you. If you were near him he would be able to focus easier." I hissed back. She nodded and ran over to her mate. Taylor, Daniel, and Emily ran over to join Logan and the wolves. They were all shifted into various giant cat forms. I strengthened their claws before scanning through the rest of my ranks to make sure everyone was all right. Sarah, Bella, and Alexandra threw up their shields full force.

I had assigned each of them to a certain group of people. Bella had been assigned to protect everyone she could manage. I wasn't expecting mental attacks, but I was worried. I had Sarah keeping her physical shield over everyone she could manage and she was working with Sarah they were going to prevent any death blows from occurring on our side. I used my own shield to watch my coven, the Cullens, the wolves, but especially Renesmee. It would devastate everyone if something were to happen to her. Jason and Panther had already gone invisible and I only knew where they were because I knew the tenor of their minds so well. Casey and Kally had absorbed some metal and were now able to stand even fire as long as they held it up. They were major assets. Nothing could hurt them while they were retaining metal. My fighters grouped themselves around anyone that had an ability so as to protect them further. I nodded in approval.

"Let's go!" I yelled to them. We marched towards the Volturi with our heads held high. We stopped when they did. We were barely a mile apart. "I'll give you one last chance. Surrender now and we'll make this quick and easy." I hissed at Aro.

"You really think you can beat us?" Aro questioned, shocked.

"Completely, so are you going to accept, or do you want to die the hard way?" I asked my voice going hard. These people were so obnoxious. They needed to realize I was not going to put up with their bull. This was over. I would not stand down and let them walk all over me once more. I would not let them enslave my coven ever again.

"The Volturi does not back down. Although we would love to just kill you all, someone else wants a chance to try first." A Hispanic vampire stepped forward. I felt anger and a small dose of fear jolt through Jasper. So this was Maria.

"Hello Jasper. What a naughty boy you've been! You should know not to anger the Volturi!" She scolded him. Alice hissed at her furious. "Why don't you rejoin me Jasper? We could go back to the south. The Volturi have promised to let you go free if you rejoin me. You don't have to die for her Jasper. You don't need to sacrifice yourself for them." He growled at her furious. I put a restraining hand on his chest.

"Maria, go to hell. He obviously doesn't want to join you." I growled at her. She smirked at me. Forty newborns stepped forwards hissing furiously at us. I glared at the Volturi. "You break your own rules just to kill us?" I hissed at them. They smirked.

"There are exceptions to every rule." Caius stated shrugging.

"Just as every monarchy must fall." I threatened. Maria looked to the Volturi for guidance. They nodded before retreating a mile.

"I didn't want to kill you Jasper. You had such potential." Maria shook her head in irritation. I felt the pack itching to tear these vampires apart. Jasper was too blinded by fury to be able to do this right. Besides he would be poisoning himself by destroying someone out of a need for revenge. I put a shield in front of him. He glared at me.

"Jasper let the shifters take this lot." He nodded and took a few steps back. I nodded to Logan, Sam, and Jake. They closed the distance between themselves and Maria's army. I watched as Logan took down her first vampire. She tore him apart with ease and moved onto another. I shifted focus to watching Taylor. She had already taken down three with no sign of hesitation. I was proud of her. She was very tough. Emily had taken down a few by now as well. The wolves had taken down three a piece. There were only ten left. Maria was starting to back up in an attempt to escape her rapidly approaching death. I focused on standing behind her and I was suddenly there. She jumped into the air, scared. "Did you really think we would let you escape? I see what you're planning. You can't have Jasper, and you need to realize that. No matter how many you bring he will not join you." She hissed at me. I grabbed at Alec's power and enhanced it. I sent a strong wave of it to Maria. She froze and her eyes became unfocused. I tore her apart quickly and threw her into the pile the shifters were making. Once we were done building the pile I set it on fire without a backwards glance. I moved to my place at the head of the army.

I felt shock coming from the Volturi as they saw Maria and her army burning. The Volturi advanced back to their previous position. They were glaring at me, obviously pissed off. I laughed at them. They stared at me like I was crazy but it was just hilarious. "Did you really think that that pathetic excuse of an army could take us out?" They glared at me pissed off. I could feel unadulterated hatred coursing through them. "I'm… well I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. You've lost your chance. Now the battle truly is inescapable. Are you ready to loose, or do you need a minute?" Aro scowled at me.

"Let's end this." He spat in my direction.

"I guess you want to die now." I shrugged.

"_Are you all ready?" I questioned mentally. _They growled loudly in return as one. I saw Logan dart into the air in bird form. The wolves were waiting for a command. I turned to see Aro. He was waiting for me to make the first move. "I am sick and tired of being treated like a prize. We refuse to live in fear. For that reason we are done!" I growled shifting into a giant lion. Aro gaped at me shocked. I roared at him loudly. _"Attack!"_ I called to the group mentally. I raced forward pissed off. I was sick of the Volturi. I was done being a servant. I had had it! I saw Renesmee take down the first vampire she crossed with ease and she moved on to the next. Jake had her back and they worked to quickly take down all that opposed them. All the mated pairs on my side had the same idea.

I rushed at Demetri and Alec. They were hanging back and standing alone. Alec was looking around himself shocked. "Your power's gone isn't it? What's the poor little vampire to do?" I questioned laughing. He lunged at me and I dodged to the side. That's it, get angry. Try to rip my throat out. Come on! Go for it! I taunted mentally. He didn't even know what was happening to him. I ripped his head off quickly and set him on fire. I moved to Demetri and fought. He was a good fighter. To bad for him, I was better. I tore him apart and added him to the small fire. I felt someone grab me from behind and not a second later they were ripped off and set on fire. What??? Who the hell… I turned around to see Heather standing there. She winked at me before throwing herself into the fight. I killed her. How…

I didn't have time to think about it. I didn't even have time to be grateful. Another vampire attacked me, then another, and another. There was no end to the steady stream of vampires we were facing. They just kept coming, one after another. Even with the ancient ones dead. I had seen it in Mark's mind. They had been shocked when he turned on them. A few of our coven had rushed forward and helped him as well. They had been easy targets. Stupidly, they had never felt the need to learn how to fight, the fools. Even with that advantage, As much as I hated to admit it, we were loosing. It looked like we had quite a few people dead. My heart ached. Was it any of my coven, any of my children or friends? I wouldn't be able to find out unless we won this battle.

I heard Logan call her army in a roar. Great cats, dogs, wolves, birds, elk, bears, and herds of horses burst through the trees and charged into the battle. I could feel the relief from my side as they realized our other allies were here. I could also feel our enemies fear and confusion as the animals went after them. Then shock as they started falling prey to the animals. Logan was at the head of her army. Communicating with them and telling them who to kill and who to leave alive. Seth stood next to her and made sure no one got to her. They made a great team.

Everyone quieted as a vampire I had briefly met in Volterra came forwards. Shit, it was Jesseppe. He looked 16 but he was really 430. He had brown hair and he was an element manipulator. That guy was evil and sadistic to the core. Thankfully the second he started heaving rock at everyone Benjamin and Ashwin raced forward and started deflecting them. Everyone moved away from that face off. I couldn't help them. That was one power I didn't have. I couldn't take it from Jesseppe while he was using it. I felt completely useless. I saw Mark start to sneak up behind him. My stomach twisted in a knot of worry before I had to redirect my attention to my current opponent.

I felt bad for this one. This girl wasn't even part of the guard, but I doubted she realized she was free to leave. Maybe we had killed her mate and that was why she still fought so viciously. When she was burning I turned and let out a relieved sigh. Mark had successfully managed to decapitate Jesseppe and was working on throwing the pieces into one of the fires I had started.

"Stop," Katerina ordered. Of course everyone listened. No one would oppose her. She was almost if not stronger then me. This would be risky. Everyone backed up to form a giant circle around both of us. She was holding Caitlin's arm. Frantic I searched for her mind. I couldn't find it.

"What did you do to Caitlin?" I inquired in a deadly tone.

"Oh, the usual: I tore her apart slowly and burned the pieces." She smirked shrugging it off. Pain and fury from my coven hit me hard just as my own temper burst into flames. "You bitch! She was my friend, my daughter!" I hissed at her. My daughter, she killed her. She has to die. My mind repeated over and over again.

"I'm your daughter too." She said.

"No, you are the biggest mistake of my life." I growled out. Even though she was my child I would never be able to view her as such. I could never love her. We circled each other slowly. Neither one of us moved forward. The entire company was quiet.

"I love you to mom." She finally replied as she lunged at me. I threw myself at her pissed. She would die! She hit me hard with a memory of her torturing Caitlin. I nearly collapsed as I felt Caitlin's pain. I forced myself to remain standing as I closed of my mental connection to everyone and everything. Some of the girls whimpered at the loss of the connection. I didn't have time to reassure them as Katerina took the opportunity to throw me half way across the circle. I jumped up quickly.

"You bitch! How could you do that! She was your sister! We were all ready to accept you and you rejected us! How could you!" I screamed at her.

"She was not my sister. I really don't have a family, do I? Besides_, mom_, you're the reason everyone is dead! She accused.

"No, I'm not! The Volturi are the ones that killed everyone. How with all your powers did you not figure that out? They killed everyone." She shook her head in denial and lunged at me in wolf form. I shifted into a tiger and lunged forwards as well. We clashed. As our teeth and claws fought for purchase in each other we growled and snarled loudly. Her hind claws raked down my stomach and I growled loudly and swiped at her face. She backed up hissing in pain. I lunged at her once more and landed on her back. I raked my back legs down her back and gouged deep cuts all along them.

In an attempt to escape she shifted into a bird. I followed her to the sky. She quickly changed to a large hawk and dive bombed me. I spiraled towards the ground and pulled up at the last second. I changed into a falcon and beat my wings powerfully and pulled myself back up to Katerina's altitude. I rushed at her and used my beak to slice a hole in her wing. Incapacitated she dropped like a rock. When she hit the ground she shifted into a wolf. She was slow, weak. I would be able to beat her with ease. Taking my tiger form I ran to her and to her and I put a paw on her throat. "It's over daughter." I hissed at her, knowing she would understand. I took her throat into my mouth and bit down. She went limp and I dropped her corpse to the ground.

The fight re-broke out all around me. I put my front right paw on the ground gingerly. I winced. It hurt like hell, but I had to help finish this fight before more of us died. I forced myself to re-enter the fight. I attacked my opponents viciously, mindlessly. I couldn't be allowed to think about what I had done or I wouldn't be able to keep fighting. I returned to my vampire form and pain hit me hard. Animals were better at compartmentalizing everything so that they could deal with it all properly. My vampire form couldn't do that. I tried to shake it off.

I heard Renesmee scream and I ran towards her. I saw Jake being brutally attacked by five vampires. Another five were holding her still. They were making her watch. I yowled angrily and shifted into my panther form. I knocked the five that were holding Renesmee away from her. I hit them with pain so they couldn't move as I tore them apart. Then I turned to help Renesmee with the other five. When they were dealt with she hovered over Jake protectively as he healed. I sent him energy so that it only took two minutes.

I rushed off and helped to try and finish this battle. There were only 40 enemies left. It was getting all too easy. The animals formed a circle around them. All of the shifters and I breached the wall of animals and made quick work of the remaining enemies. When that was done I set all the remaining body parts that were everywhere on fire. I opened my mind to our side. I was most worried about Carlisle's coven and my own. I needed to know who we had lost. I gasped as I looked at the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett were dead. Esme was crying tearlessly into Carlisle's chest. Bella was weeping, and Renesmee's face was buried dead into Jake's chest. _"I'm sorry."_ I whispered mentally, looking down.

"It's not your fault. You did your best." I nodded. I then searched my coven. Where were my children? Where was Logan, the ones I had already saved once from the Volturi? I was right to be so fearful. I had lost so many…Cacy, Carry, Jason, Caitlin, Emmy, Emily, Shanna, and Sasha. My friends and my daughters dead: why them? I left my coven to mourn in peace. They had lost their friends, their sisters. Mark was alive, thank god. As was Logan and the rest of the wolves. I made my way slowly, painfully over to Katerina's body. She had been my daughter. Despite all I had said and everything she had done, she was still my daughter. In this form I could cry so I did. I let the tears fall as I stood on shaky legs over her body. I lay down beside her and pressed my nose against her side. She was dead because of me. I threw my head back and let loose a mournful cry. It caught the attention of everyone around me. I whimpered and laid my head back on my forepaws and ignored the physical pain, which wasn't as hard as it should have been. The emotional pain was ten times as bad and for now it was even keeping all thoughts of sleep away. Jasper made to approach me and I jumped quickly, painfully to my feet. I shoved the pain away. I snarled a warning to him and crouched in a defensive position right behind her body. The fur on my hackles rose as I kneaded the ground with my claws. No one would be allowed near her! She was my child! No one else's! My tail moved back and forth rigidly in irritation. Jasper stopped dead and held his hands up innocently.

"Destiny, you need to leave. She's dead." He reminded me.

I growled loudly at that. "_I know she's dead! I had to kill her. My daughter, my poor daughter! No one knows that she's dead better then I!"_ I snarled mentally. I wasn't ready to deal with this. Why couldn't they let me mourn in peace? Jasper took a step back, alarmed by my mental rant.

"Destiny, you staying by her side isn't going to bring her back." He reasoned. I growled at him. He wasn't going to move any closer so I settled down with my nose pressed against her once more. As he walked away I shut my eyes and let the pain take me. After what I had done unconsciousness was a gift.


	24. Chapter 24 New Beginings

I awoke a few hours later. Had I really just slept? Vampires could sleep? Then what I had done hit me. The crushing grief rammed into me hard. I whimpered softly. I looked before me to see her body lying there. I stood on my legs and looked around myself. Everyone was still around they were walking around and picking up their dead. They must have been tending their own until now. I shook the dirt from my pelt and moved away from the body. I left a shield around it. No one would touch my kin, ever. I moved among the wounded. There were so many of them. I immediately felt ashamed of my actions. I had hid from them, but it wasn't as if I didn't feel for them. I felt all of it: every little, miserable, flicker of emotion. There was a nomad lying abandoned on the field. I nuzzled her with my nose. She looked up terrified. _You sided with the Volturi didn't you? _I questioned mentally. She tried to deny it, but her thoughts gave her away. _It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. The war is over. You have learned. _She nodded grateful. _Where are you hurt?_

"My legs, I don't have enough energy left to heal them." I pressed my nose on the wounds and sent her my energy. _Lean on me. You need to stand now. _She gripped my fur tightly and pulled herself to a standing position. I allowed her to lean heavily on me until she got her bearings. She raced off into the woods. I continued on my way. I helped the injured and overlooked any bodies. A group of vampires from my coven caught my attention. They were yelling. I snarled loudly for silence. I stalked towards them irritated. Why were they so loud? What had happened?

As I got closer I could see Heather in their grasp. She looked desperate and scared. _What is going on? _

"We found her lurking. I thought she was dead." Panther hissed. _Then you were wrong daughter, weren't you? She controls fire. It makes sense that it cannot destroy her. Heather has done us a great service today. She aided us in the battle. She saved my life. Thank you daughter. _I said gratefully to her. I bowed slightly to her before returning my gaze to her eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded in acceptance of my gesture. _Let her go. She has done no harm here today. The fire has shown her the way. She doesn't need to be punished anymore. Besides, I can't kill anymore daughters. _I informed them. My mental tone was sad, but I made sure not to project my emotions on any of them. They wouldn't be able to take it. They released her unwillingly.

"Thanks Destiny." I nodded. Alexandra ran up to me worried.

"Destiny, it's Mark." She was scared; I was instantly panicking. _What about Mark. What happened?!?!?!_

"He's hurt." That was all I needed to hear. I loped after her as she took me to where Mark lay. He looked terrible. What had done this to him? _What happened Mark?_

"It was Jane. He got me from behind after we took down Jesseppe." He forced out. His arm was missing as was one of his legs. Anger rose up in me. Jane should be thankful that she was dead already or I would have killed him slowly for this.

_ I'll be back in a minute. _I assured him. I grabbed his missing limbs from where they laid, discarded. I ran them back over and placed them where they belonged. When I was sure the muscles were lined up I pressed mu nose on him and sent him energy until all of his wounds were fully healed. _Lean on me. You need to get up. _He did as I said and stood carefully. _Are you okay? _

"I'm fine Destiny, thank you." I nodded. He walked off to help the others, so I limped off to see Logan and the wolves. I needed to know which other casualties I was responsible for.

_ Where's Logan?_ I questioned the wolves.

_Right here._ She responded. She limped into my view. I felt terrible for her. She was scratched and bloody, yet smug at the same time. I sent her some energy and her wounds closed without much effort. They hadn't been nearly as bad as they'd seemed.

_Who else is hurt? _I inquired. They knew what I was really asking.

_We're fine. No one else is still injured. We already healed. _Sam informed me speaking for both packs.

_The animals all took off. I lost 5 horses, 2 lions, and 6 bears. The rest of them are fine. They're all headed home now. _Logan assured me. I nodded relieved. So I hadn't gotten any of my shifters killed… except Emily.

_Can I talk to you alone Destiny? _Logan inquired. I nodded and followed her away from the others _How are you holding up… I saw what you had to do. It wasn't your fault. She was going to kill all of us. She didn't leave you with a choice. _Logan said in an attempt to consol me.

_There is no way for my actions to be reconciled. I killed my daughter. I understand that I had to, and the safety of everyone else was more important, but she was still my venom daughter. I'll just have to live with it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. _I assured her. She whimpered softly in understanding. I watched as she shifted into a panther as well. She intertwined her tail with mine. She was mourning with me. She missed the old Katerina. The girl she was before she had threatened everyone's existence. We walked together and she watched as I helped the injured still among us. The took the support I offered before running off.

I left the job of burning the random pieces of vampire, which were scattered across the battlefield, to Heather. She didn't mind. She was doing everything in her power to prove she had changed her ways. It was absolutely ridiculous. If she had wanted us to fail she would have killed me when she had the chance…

Eventually we were back to Katerina's body. Logan whimpered as pain tore through my body. Logan bowed her head over the body as tears fell from her eyes. Seth loped over to her in wolf form. He nuzzled her in an attempt to give comfort. They truly were perfect for each other. I couldn't stand the sight of such love so I looked away from it down to Katerina's mangled body. She was still in wolf form; she was stuck that way for all eternity. _Children! _I called to the group. _It is time to bury your sister. _They heard my call and all that remained ran over. _Jessica, Kally, Heather, Panther, and Taylor: I know you all despised her, but she's still kin. _They nodded in understanding. Kally, Heather, Logan, and Panther cried. It was no mystery why they were so sad. They had known Katerina well.

"Don't we have to burn the body?" Jessica inquired.

_No. She died in animal form not in vampire. She doesn't have to be cremated. I'll dig the hole. _They nodded and stayed where they were. I got to work on the hole and Logan soon joined me. It didn't take long. Our panther forms were fast, strong, and equipped to deal with the pain. When we finished I grabbed Katerina's body and gently lowered it into the grave. I allowed the tears to fall as I looked into her grave. Heather conjured a fire flower and placed it on Katerina's chest. I sent her a wave of gratitude before cutting off my emotions from everyone. I opened my mind to my children and Logan before 'speaking'.

_ My daughter: You have wronged in these past weeks. You stood to destroy us, so I destroyed you. I'm sorry I couldn't find another way, because, despite everything, I don't hate you. I never did. We will miss you, all of us. Despite what you did, even now as we await your sisters' burial. Good bye Katerina, my daughter._

"I have something to say before you fill the grave." Heather proclaimed to the group. I nodded and backed away. "My sister: I will miss you… in a way. I'll miss the fierce way you would protect the animals and the little ones. I'll even miss your attitude. That's what I'll remember you for. Goodbye sister." She stepped back with the others as I put the earth over her body. When it was done Kally stepped forwards with a headstone. It read: Katerina 03, 19, 1995 to 5, 03, 2010. Through you died for the wrong side we'll remember you for your past as: a sister, daughter, and an amazing friend.

_Thank you Kally, _I thought to her. She nodded, unable to smile as tearless sobs wracked her body. I shoved the head stone into place with ease. Now it was official: she was dead. Heather stepped forwards with vials of ashes in her hands. "These are Caitlin, Devon, Emmy, Emily, and Shanna's ashes." More tears were threatening to fall. My children: Dead, by me, or just as good as. _We'll put Devon's grave by Katerina's. _Heather placed Devon's ashes where I had specified. I buried them with ease. The vial was the size of a water bottle.

_Devon, my daughter: You left us for the enemy, but none of us can hold it against you. You were afraid to die. We understand. We will remember you for your smile and your laugh. You made us see a brighter side when we thought there was no light. Good bye child. _Kally put the headstone in place as Heather placed a fire flower over the grave. Heather looked up at me.

"Where are we going to bury the others?"

_Up the hill, _I gestured with my head. Hearing this Logan laid down with her nose touching Katerina's head stone._ Are you coming with us? _I questioned her. She shook her head.

_No, I... _I nodded in understanding.

_You don't have to say anymore. I understand we'll leave you to grieve in peace. The rest of you follow me. We have more to bury. _I limped my way up the hill to a spot free of ashes. I dug four little graves, and we poured the ashes in as heather placed fire flowers in them as well. Kally stuck grave stones by the heads. The girls were crying before I even began talking. It only got worse as I spoke.

_Caitlin, Emmy, Emily, Shanna: my children. You died to save us. You died to protect others from sharing your fate. I'm sorry you had to fight at all. I'm sorry I brought you into this world even thought I knew a battle was on the horizon. I asked for too much, and due to my mistakes you're dead. Especially you Caitlin: I should have taught you more. Your sister shouldn't have been able to hurt you… I should have protected all of you better, I'm sorry. As individuals we will remember Emmy and Shanna for their loss of the last of their family as they were siblings before the venom bond was made. We will remember Emily for her cunning and speed. We will remember Caitlin for her self sacrificing ways and her willingness to learn. As a group we will remember all of you for the warriors you were. We will remember how you died protecting those you loved. I'm proud to call you my children. Goodbye my warriors, my daughters. I'm sure that where ever you are you're happy. We will miss you. Goodbye. _

A note of finality rang in that last thought as I filled their graves. Everyone was sobbing. We had lost so much in so little time. My daughters forced to mature beyond their years because of a war they never should have had to fight in. I shook my head. It just wasn't right. I walked away from the graves to give the girls peace to mourn and Jessica approached me. I turned to her questioningly. What did she want?

"Destiny, will you speak at Justin's burial as well." She forced out between sobs.

_Of course I will. I'm so sorry about Justin. _I rubbed my head against her side in comfort. She flung her arms around me and hugged back.

"I know it's not your fault. Please, speak at his grave as you spoke at the others." She pleaded.

_I will speak at his grave. He was my child as well as your brother. I cannot ignore my son's death. Let's bury him. _Ignoring the pain I jumped from the top of the hill and loped to a spot under a willow tree. Once the hole was dug I stepped back and I allowed Jessica place his ashes into their final resting place. When she stepped back I began my speech. _Justin, my child: you were so young when I found you in Volterra. You were brave and opted to become a vampire. You stayed and trained even when given the choice to run away. Then in the battle you fought to protect your true sister along with the rest of your sisters. You fought until the very end. You fought to the death. Justin, your bravery is unparalleled. You had been just ten years old. You were wise beyond your years and braver then most ancient ones. You were my warrior son and we will remember you for this. _

_Your true sister, all of your sisters in fact, and I are so very proud of you. We can't believe the strength you showed. We will remember you for all of this. You were kind and true. You were everything we expecting and more. Take comfort that your true sister lives on. Take comfort that with the help of your sacrifice we have won the war. The fighting has ended, but you will never leave the field. Your ashes shall remain buried under the willow tree. It shall eternally serve as a sign of the tears your family has and will shed for you. I know that wherever you are it is a better place; that you have been reunited with your parents. We take comfort in this knowledge. As you can that we will tell your story to all who ask. You shall forever be remembered as a brave warrior, so goodbye Justin, my only son._

I conjured a fire flower and placed it gently into the grave. I covered it with dirt before whispering my intentions into the soil to form a head stone it read: Jason, a warrior of few years with a large heart. He shall be missed. This tree is a mark of our eternal sorrow at his loss. We will always remember him as he was: our warrior. Jessica sat down beside the grave crying uncontrollably. Although no tears fell she was mourning more then anyone would ever know.

I lay down beside her as my own tears fell as I thought about the loss of my children. They had been bright and pure. They were so young. They should have had many years ahead of them, eternity. All of that was taken away leaving some behind to mourn. How cruel fate had been to my family, to the Cullens family. After a while I stood and made my way to where my coven stood clustered around the graves of those we had lost: Cacy, Carry, Sarah and Sasha: all dead because of this war. I created fire flowers and placed them on each grave as I let yet more tears fall. This was a day of great sorrow. I turned away from my mourning coven and ran up to the top of a giant hill. I shifted into a mighty tiger as I stood there. I reared back on my hind legs and roared loudly to everyone around to get their attention. _Come! _I ordered mentally. All the vampires came from their places of mourning. My coven came quickly to stand at the foot of the hill. There were a few smiling among us. It pissed me off.

_How can you smile? Today is a day of great sorrow. I don't care if the Volturi are dead. Today is hardly a day to rejoice. So much blood shed. So much hate and misery! How can you stand it! Between those that survive new hatreds are being formed. New enemies have been made between survivors of different sides. Have you no shame? Have you no conscious or smarts? Do you realize what this will do to those that survive? If there is much more blood shed there will be no vampires. There will be no wolves. There will be monsters, nothing more. _

_We have just buried our dead. I have just been forced to bury six of my daughters and my only son. Is there no end? How can we call ourselves victorious when we have lost so many? In this war both sides have lost. We are just 'lucky' enough to live to tell the tale. Today we mourn and tomorrow we will attempt to move on, but never look on this day with joy in your hearts. With relief that we are no longer hunted, yes, with remorse for those you killed or couldn't save, absolutely, but never joy. The battle leaves us weak and our covens smaller. So go bury your dead, help your wounded, and understand that there is a light up ahead with the promise of a brighter tomorrow where we are free! _I finished with a roar. The crowd below cheered before they dispersed. I sank down again hurting worse then ever. I didn't have enough energy to heal myself and communicating like that had cost me. I laid my giant head on my forepaws weakly.

Mark ran up to me. "Are you okay Destiny."

_I'm fine. _I forced to him mentally.

"No you aren't. Have you seen your reflection? You look like hell. Have you healed yourself at all since the battle?

_No._

"Destiny, you have to take care of yourself!"

_There were others that needed my energy more. I'll be fine._

"You will now." Before I could argue he pressed his hands against my side and started to send me energy. I felt my muscles and skin knit themselves back together. My leg straightened out and healed fully. When he was done I stood and shook some of the blood and dirt from my pelt.

_Thank you Mark. _I said rubbing my head against him slightly.

"You're welcome Destiny. That's what friends are for. I'm just sorry I didn't help you sooner."

_I was too busy to sit still before. Now was the best time for my own healing._ I informed him. He followed me as I walked down the hill among our coven. I whispered words of comfort to them all. When that was done I made my way to the Cullens. _How are you? _I inquired to be polite. I already knew they felt like hell.

"We'll survive." Jasper forced out, his voice cold. I hissed at his tone.

_Is there a reason for the animosity I feel?_

"Edward told us about the way you buried Katerina. We all saw the funeral service you gave that murderous bitch." He spat at me. I growled loudly in outrage.

_Don't you ever talk about my child like that, ever! She was confused and no matter what she did she was still my daughter. I don't take kindly to people insulting me dead. If you have a problem then be angry at me, but leave my children out of it!_ I snarled at him.

"Fine then: I blame you for their deaths. I blame your shitty plan. I blame the way you taunted the Volturi before the battle. This war wouldn't have occurred if you would have just left us alone. We didn't need this. We should have sent you away when you showed up, but we didn't and look what that got us: two dead siblings. You're a child that never should have been given the right to lead. You are the reason my family is suffering!" Jasper hissed at me standing his ground. I flinched back from the accusations. I flattened my ears to my head sad. I looked around to all of the Cullens.

_Do you all think that? _I inquired. No one would meet my eyes except Renesmee. She shook her head fiercely.

"We cannot blame her for our loss. She came to warn us of the Volturi. They had already been moving against us. She tried to help us. Have you not seen? She has been forced to witness the burial of six of her daughters and three others from her coven. She has suffered. We cannot blame her." Renesmee stated firmly. They all nodded grudgingly.

_Thank you Renesmee: _She nodded and walked back over beside Jake.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Destiny. I just miss my siblings." I nodded in understanding before walking away. I was half way to the willow tree when Heather ran up to me.

_Destiny, the fire is going to be merciful! _She squealed mentally.

_You don't mean? _Excitement filled me as she nodded.

_We can bring two back from the dead! _I smiled slightly. I could bring back two of my daughters. I looked around at my children. They didn't have to be as sad! Two could return! Then I remembered the Cullens. They had lost a mated pair. They had lost a very large part of their family. My daughters hadn't had time to form the deep bonds all of the Cullens shared. Was it right of me to take that from them? I knew the answer already , no. It wasn't as if I could have brought Katerina back anyway… I would just have to deal with my pain. The Cullens needed the fire's mercy more then me.

_We will give this gift to the Cullens. _I stated wearily.

_Are you sure? What about Caitlin, Emmy, Emily, and Shanna? _She questioned. I winced slightly.

_I cannot bring just two of them back in good conscious. _Heather nodded at my thoughts. We walked together over to the Cullens once more. They looked at us curiously. I attempted to smile. Today would be a happy day for them. _The fire is willing to be merciful. We can bring two back from the dead.. _There eyes remained guarded, except for Alice. She bounced over and hugged me.

"Thank you Destiny, thank you." She exclaimed.

_You're welcome. Now let's fill the others in… I can't save all my daughters and saving just two is unfair to the rest so we are going to bring Emmett and Rose back. For while my family will heal yours would have never recovered._ Then they were all hugging me, thanking me for my kindness. I took it all and tried not to sulk as they all laughed. It was hard.

"We will always remember your sacrifice. Don't think we don't realize how much this is costing you." I shrugged. I would deal with it.

_Where are their ashes? _

"Here, and there." Carlisle said pointing. I nodded.

_Back up. This requires a great deal of fire. _They did as I said and we started. I did a back flip through the air leaving a circle of fire behind me. _We call the fire that burns and churns, the one who ends; the one who mends. We come to call this ancient power in one of our now darkest hours. We call you in to heal these two this mated pairs for me and you. Heal these vampires with your might. Fix and mend so they may fight! _I jumped into the air and clawed at invisible enemies leaving trails of fire behind. Heather worked to build the fire behind me larger as I continued.

_Heal them in your glorious image with all the powers of your village. We know that you oh mighty fire won't do this with out an addition to your pryr. _I shifted into human form. Thank god I knew how to pull my clothes into my animal form so that they were still there when I shifted back. _So see this knife here in my hand for we need you to understand: our every move we do to please so please accept this offering._ I ran the blade down my arm and the blood welled up from the cut easily. I tossed the bloody knife into the fire before making sure some of my blood landed on the ashes of both Rosalie and Emmett. _Now fire with your added power help us in our darkest hour. As I give them their new life blood I need to see you won't succumb. I need you now to heal these two. I need you now to save theses few. So take your sacrifice and gift them with a new life. _I shifted back into a lion and roared at that.

_Do not fear I will teach them your ways. Do not fear they will understand your gaze. They will learn to jump and fight. They will learn what I mean by your might! Just grant them to their new life an end to darkness; an end to strife. Let them return to those left behind. For fire what use are your warriors if left locked inside. _It started right then. I saw their bodies start to retake their form. I began to pick up the pace to the fire's dance. Jumping and clawing with a new found ferocity. _They make their way back to the living with your mighty and gracious giving. They shall know you by name. They shall know all your pain. Free them and free your army. We shall stay loyal till you deny me. We shall all understand how gracious you were to tip your hand._

_Their family stands by in wait. They are glad of you opened the gate. The gate of souls you shut so tight. You opened it for them this one night, so thank you fire for hearing our plight. Now that they are back here with us: It is time for you to trust in us: to tell them all your ways. Don't worry we know how this game plays. So rest mighty fire. You have saved them from your pryr. We thank you for you graciousness, but the time has come and you must rest! _At the last word Heather put out the fire and all the fire line I had made died in the air. Emmett and Rosalie awoke with a start.

"What happened? Rosalie questioned looking around. Then her family was all over her and Emmett. Smiles and laughter could be heard and seen from all around. I sat down panting. I was tired. A summoning like that took a lot of energy. A lot of energy wasn't really something I had.

"Seriously, why are you guys so excited to see us?" Emmett interrogated.

"You and Rosalie died Emmett." Alice whispered.

"What? There is no way. Do I look like a pile of ashes?" He laughed.

_It's true Emmett. Think back you will remember. I had to call the fire to save you both._ They gaped at me as they remembered.

"You saved us? How?" Rosalie questioned walking towards me.

_Don't you hear the fire? It calls to you. In brining you back you are now one with the fire. You are one with me as well. I had to give you my life blood. _I explained. Rosalie's eyes widened as she heard the fire.

"You saved us instead of your daughters. The fire just told me… why?" She questioned.

_Time can heal my family's wounds. Your family never would have recovered. _She wrapped me in a hug. I placed my head on her shoulder in attempt to hug back. When she released me she walked over to her family. My own family came to surround me. I stayed in animal form. The pain was getting worse and I still had to address them. _What are your plans? _I questioned.

"Daniel and I are going off on our own. We want to see the world. Thanks to you now we can do that without the fear of being hunted thank you." I nodded.

"Same for me and Allen: we want to be on our own for a bit. Good bye everyone," Faith called as she and her mate darted off.

"I'm staying." Jessica declared. I smiled at that.

"So am I," Kally and Panther chorused.

"I want to stay too if you'll have me." Heather said hesitantly.

_Of course we want you here. You're family! _She smiled.

"We would like to stay as well." Jem said speaking for herself and Nick.

"There is no way you're leaving me behind. You made me your second." Alex said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Mark asked worriedly.

_Why would I send you away? Two days ago I protected you from an angry coven and now you think I want to send you away? You must be on something. How hard did Jane hit you? _I teased him.

"Ha, ha, very funny Destiny."

"Not to but in but where are we going to stay?" Panther queried.

_I don't know…_

"We aren't going to send you away when you need our help Destiny. You can stay on our land." Carlisle offered.

_Thank you Carlisle. That's very kind of you._ He walked back over to his family. I took a deep breath before shifting into my vampire form. I nearly collapsed from the pain.

"Destiny what is it?" Mark asked supporting me.

"I… I'll be fine. This form isn't that great at dealing with pain." I said.

"Are you okay?" Jasper questioned. I shook my head.

"I just need to deal with it. Just give me a minute." I forced out. I took a few deep breaths and worked to compartmentalize the pain. When that was done I stood tall. Are you guys ready? I questioned. They nodded. "Then let's get off this damn battle field." We raced off towards the Cullens place. I knew that life wasn't going to be perfect now.. not after every one we had lost, but maybe it would be better. At least we had Logan and Seth's wedding to look forward to. Mark grabbed my hand as we ran and a shock ran through my arm. Maybe I had something else to look forward to as well. But why worry about the future when today was so damn exciting! I smiled as we raced into the forest behind the Cullens house: our new home.

**Author's Note: This was the end of the story guys! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
